Revealing Secrets
by psychedelia
Summary: No one knew alot about Kai & Tala, not even Bryan, Spncer & Ian. However, because of this new tournament, Tyson meet new friends, who is set on finding out about Kai & Tala & revealing their secrets... [Rewritten!] KaixMariam, TalaxOC, Slight RayxOC
1. Meeting of Hiwatari & Ivanov

**1****st**** chapter!**

**  
Me: Heh heh heh… Well you see…er… I accidentally delete it. Or sub-consciously… absent-mindedly…deliberately… purposely… Oops… Heh heh heh…**

**Tyson: Nope she still doesn't own.**

**Me: I declare this story REWRITTEN!**

**Max: NO ONE IN THIS STORY IS MARY SUE!!! Except me of course. –Grins-**

**Rei: -Locks him up until the hyperness gone off- Please ignore what he said. **

**0154130986133985-70-3232-99181-90176478630p104**

OC Profiles:

Name: Kaira Hiwatari

Age: 17

Siblings: Twin bro Kai & younger sis Kiara

Occupation: Student & Pianist for a band (I won't tell you yet, but readers who read this story before should know)

Bit beast: Ice phoenix, Dronzer.

Clothes: Grey sleeveless top (The sleeves were ripped off) with a white skull with glowing red eyes in the middle, grey baggy pants like Kai's, with a red belt with a flat, hollow in the center, star shaped buckle, a red scarf around her neck and black sport shoes with a star in the center. Black fingerless gloves that reaches to her elbows. Dangling skull head (Like on the one T-shirt) earrings

Looks: Face is like Kai's except it has a girlier shape and that the tattoos are black. Hair: Not spiky like Kai's but is still the same colour and it reaches a few inches below her shoulder. Fringe: Partially covers her left eye and the other side of the fringe curves around the face.

Name: Kiara Hiwatari

Age: 16

Siblings: Older bro, Kai & sis, Kaira

Occupation: Student & Lead singer of the same band as her sis

Bit beast: Mother Nature, Neptune.

Clothes: Black tube top that reaches just above her belly-button, baggy pants like her siblings except that it's black, with a metal Death Angel (the shape) as her buckle, flat black boots, a black scarf around her neck most of the time but occasionally it is a metal necklace with the initials 'KH'. Earrings are dangling with 2 diamonds each ear.

Looks: Heart-shaped face, turquoise eyes and two black triangles on her left cheek only. Hair: Dyed blond with one streak of pink that reaches to her butt and layered. Fringe: Partially covers her right eye and the other side of the fringe curves around the face.

Name: Taelia Ivanov

Age: 16

Siblings: Twin bro Tala (I really like twins, don't I)

Occupation: Student & part-time waitress

Bit beast: Flame wolf, Wolverine

Clothes: An orange-striped, long-sleeved, dress that reaches to just below her knees(something like Tala's but it is a dress) matched with 4-inch high platform shoes (The pattern is up to your imagination). Earrings: A red colored wolf dangling by its tail in one ear, and a blue colored wolf dangling by its tail in the other.

Looks: Hair: Not gelled normally, but it is gelled like Tala's when the twins want to play a prank on someone. It is red (of course), lightly touches her shoulders. Face: Same as Tala again, and rarely puts make-up unless they play a prank or a special occasion. Fringe: Something like Tala's but slightly longer. Too bad people don't actually take note of it when they are being prank on.

000000111111222223333333444444445555555566666667777777888888899999999

"Kenny haven't read about the email for the new competition yet huh?" A soft, angelic voice was heard in a room, moonlight shining in through the window.

"Never repeat an answered question unless you have short-term memory. Waste your breath and disturbs the peace we like having. I've already told you the answer yesterday." Two pairs of frost-like blue eyes landed on the figure that just entered the room, while the two other people in the room earlier on remained their pose from even before any of them came in.

"What took you so long? You're late by-…"

"16 seconds. What is there to complain? Beats my last record anyway. I left earlier knowing I will be late cuz of Rei but he kept on bothering me with a new record of 5hrs 41min & 16 seconds. It was so damn hard to shake him off at the train station. You'd think Tyson was controlling his mind. I can't believe they treat me like a kid and take turns to keep watch on me every night! " Kai shook his head and sat beside his twin, who stared at him with her luminous-like crimson orbs.

"I've never heard you talk so much in one breath ever since BIOVAULT entered our lives even around us. What happened?" Kai rolled his eyes at Kaira's but saw Tala, Taelia and Kiara with the seriously, -what-happened look, which he chose to ignore and just looked away.

"What's today's meeting for?" All eyes fell on Taelia, who practically begged for a meeting for some emergency reasons.

"Well… Firstly, my pet Waffles (A wolf) turned a month old today!! Isn't that great! Who wants to give him a present can pass it to me!!!" Taelia shut her eyes and cupped her hands in front of her, waiting for a surprise present to land on her palms. There was a surprise all right. A surprise slap on the arm! 

"You called us here just for this? I was sooooo irritated by Rei tonight and all it was for this meeting was this! What's wrong with you?!" Kai was about to stomp off but Taelia pounce on him.

"NO!!! I said did say 'firstly', right? Well, the next thing that Wolverine is kinda out of shape right now because Asuna (her enemy who has a crush on Tala) changed her blade completely before our daily morning battle& I have no idea what it can do..." She avoided their gaze as Tala gestured her to continue.

"And you see, after the battle, I have to repair the whole blade. So I can't really battle until nearly two weeks because I want to find much better parts for Wolverine, which means I can only join the battle later. Don't worry I asked Mr Dickinson about it & it is possible to join later." Staring at her, they could only manage a sigh before sitting down.

"The tournament is starting next Tuesday, and today is Thursday. I want it to be finished in a week maximum. So I want all of you to cooperate and help her find bey parts while she improves on her skills with what we found. Understand?" Kaira had to glare around before she could hear mumbles of 'fine' and 'whatever'.

"I may be the leader, but you control us. Wow. Let's switch, I don't want to be leader. I don't want to think to much." Kiara waved her hands around before exiting the room. The Ivanov twins just merely shrugged before walking out of the room.

Turning to Kai, Kaira pointed to him and said " Vice-leader". Kai nodded before jumping through the window, heading towards the Granger dojo. In a blink of an eye, Kaira too, vanished.

6309248-1092794193---73984943193197893189-0683167-8092840 I hope the story will turn out better than before… What do you think of the first chapter? 

**Plz R&R!!!  
**

**BeMyfRIeND4eVA**


	2. New Tournament!

2nd Chap is here!! 

**Me: I only added a few parts and changed some.**

Tyson: No & never will she own beyblade 

8265963058404730272374-037503y503wt20-r456205639567

**6:15am in the morning…**

"Tyson you better wake up or KAI WILL KILL YOU!" Max called, emphasizing on the bad part. But no use, Tyson just snored even louder than before.

Then right after that, the door slammed open to reveal Kai holding a bucket of cold water and dozens of chilli. He placed the bucket aside and open Tyson's mouth. He then poured the chilli inside his mouth. 

"HOT! HOT! HOT! WATER! I NEED WATER!!!!" Tyson jumped out of bed dancing around like a monkey with a red face.

"You want water? You got it." Kai smirked. SPLASH! He poured the bucket of ice water over Tyson who now is shivering like crazy. But the wake up call hadn't end. Kai threw him and he flew into the wall.

"Ow… What was that for??" Tyson rubbed his neck groaned. Kai just smirked, fold his arms, and walk of the room.

"You better wake up now or he is gonna seriously injured you and this time, there might be no guarantee you can heal in just a couple of days and worse come to worse, you will not be able to blade anymore." Ray whispered to Tyson. He stood up and saluted to everyone in the room for nothing.

"Training cancelled because of an email from Mr Dickinson." Kai's faced pop at the door to say what he had forgotten to inform Tyson about before. Tyson jaws dropped to the floor & unexpectedly, tripped over air & crashed onto the ground.

"All that just to tell me about training is cancelled?" Tyson wailed like a baby. Isn't he such a crybaby?

"Breakfast!" Tyson's granddad's voice echoed through the room. After hearing the word 'breakfast', which is related to 'food', Tyson immediately rushed out of the room and to the kitchen.

"Wow… Fast recovery & an even faster speed to the dining table " Ray said out loud to no one in particular.

During breakfast…(7:00am) 

"Hmm… gramps this is simply delicious." Tyson praised his cooking.

"Tyson hurry up! Kenny's gonna explain most of the details for the upcoming tournament!" Ray said.

"Coming!!" Tyson stuffed his face with tons of food before joining the group.

"Here are the details." Kenny read:

**Dear Bladebreakers,**

**These are the details for the upcoming tournament:**

**No of bladers on each team: 4-6 bladers**

**Start date: 14 November**

**Extra: You will be battling by ****COUPLES****. But for the finals, it will be couples & **

**singles.**

**Please buy the tickets yourself. I will pay for it when we meet at the stadium and other expenses. The tournament will be held in Singapore (A/N: Easier for me to type when the language for random fans. We Singaporeans don't need to speak perfect English.) **

**If there is anything you don't understand when their speaking their… 'Singlish' as they would call it, ask them to repeat it with better English. I'm sure they can do it. **

**Yours Sincerely**

**Mr. Dickinson**

"Well, that's it" Kenny told the guys. "Let's find our partners first before we form the team, okay?" Max suggested.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered excluding Kai.

"Hn" was the only sound from him before he walked out of the dojo. He walked into a deserted alley before taking out a… voice recorder?!

"Let's find our partners first before we form the team, okay?" Max voice was heard crystal clear from the voice recorder.

"So that's what he said. Lucky I am a man of little words or else they would find out that I rarely pay attention to them & that I take a longer than an average human to process speech into my mind unless it is very important." Kai shut his eyes before walking deeper into the alley… 

And now, standing in front of him was a huge mansion. After the intruder detector (or whatever it is called) scanned Kai, the front gate automatically opened for him. Kai's crimson balls darted up & down before stepping in.

"Some things never change…"

"Welcome home Master Kai, how was your day?" Albert welcomed him with open arms.

"Hn. Don't remember, not important, and I don't care." The butler opened his eyes widely before regaining his normal look.

"I'm surprised that you answered faster this time. I'm thinking you train your mind?"

"No. You just ask the same question every time." Albert sighed before walking away. Kai opened his mouth to ask why did he sigh but changed his mind & closed his mouth. He walked to his room and slammed the door shut.

759386992078096708320678830896y681797671683

DONE!!! Plz R&R!!!!!!!!!! 

**BeMyfRIeND4eVA**


	3. The Tournament

-Sigh- No reviews for chap 2 again… Is it some rule or something? My original story was also like that.

**Tyson: Don't own Beyblade & characters but she own her OCs.**

**-09865442134568--097654223457689-998775432221**

"Hey Kai, it's been three days since we parted. I bet you 10,500 yen you haven't find a partner and/or a team." Tyson spoke to Kai over the phone, grinning widely at the thought of earning an extra 10,500 yen for tidbits, drinks &… other snacks.

"Sure, and I won. I partnered her since even before Kenny read the email. Pay me when we meet at the stadium." Tyson could even picture him smirking on the other end of the line right now.

Tyson's jaw dropped. "B-b-but h-how is it possible?! " He stammered, not believing Kai.

"Did you see the date when Mr Dickinson sent the email? It was three days before when Kenny read it"

"What about your partner? Is she true? Let me talk to her."

"Hn. Kaira? Wild Boar wants to talk to you!" Kai

"Wild Boar in Maple Story (don't play don't own) or Wild Boar in the… Wild?" A new voice was heard in the phone.

"Hn?" Kaira answered the phone with Kai's favourite syllable, & not even waiting for Kai's reply.

"Are you really Kai's partner? And I'M NOT A WILD BOAR IN MAPLE STORY! I'M A WILD BOAR IN BEYBLADE!" Tyson screamed the last part.

"Yes I am Kai's partner. And you're still a wild boar anyway. You just admitted it. By the way, if you're Tyson, you should be Wild Boar in the Wild. " Tyson could hear some giggling over the phone. His face became as red as a tomato when he recalled what he shouted. Not wanting to argue any more, he said, "You two are not on the team by the way."

"So? We got our team since… Who knows when? Kai's was on your team only because he came in 2nd in the tournament and was chosen for the BBA team, not his own free will. He was on our team even before that" With that, Kaira hanged up on Tyson.

Tyson fumed. He run around the whole house screaming, "I AM SO GONNA KILL THAT TWO INHUMAN BEINGS!" all over the place for the whole afternoon. He could have screamed longer and possibly broken a record if there weren't any complains from the neighbors and end up being smacked on the head by his grandfather.

**(During the tournament)**

"WHOOOO!!! WE ARE HERE FOR THE 3RD TOURNAMENT OF THE YEAR!!! So excited today. ANY WAY---" DJ Jazzman was rudely interrupted by Brad Best.

"First up! Saint Shields and their opponents, White Tiger X!" Brad Best announced.

_**(After the battle)**_ (Sorry, I don't know their attacks. I forgot)

"And the White Tiger X wins!" DJ Jazzman shouted in the microphone, getting excited. The audience covers their ears. "Next up! PPB All stars and Blue Moon!" Brad Best read out from the cue card.

_**(After the battle)**_

"The PPB All stars win!" DJ Jazzman announced. "Next is Kingdom Hearts with The Wildcats!" Brad Best jumped around with joy, getting excited like DJ Jazzman.

_**(After the battle)**_

"Kingdom Hearts has won the battle!" DJ Jazzman jumped around like a monkey unexpectedly. "Next up! F Dynasty and the one and only, BLADEBREAKERS!" Brad Best cheered for the bladebreakers.

_**(After the battle)**_

"As expected, the bladebreakers has won! DJ Jazzman gladly announced. "Next, are Blitzkrieg Nightmare and Animal Kingdom!" Brad Best shouted, fortunately without the microphone.

Kai and his hooded partner, Kaira, walked to the bey stadium. From Animal Kingdom, a boy with spiky orange hair, wearing a plain white T-shirt and baggy shorts with a girl with brown hair, wearing a purple jacket over her pink top and checked red mini-skirt walked to the bey stadium too.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" The whole stadium shouted. One blue and one red blade came from The Blitzkrieg Nightmare. One purple and one orange blade came from Animal Kingdom. Cindy from the Animal Kingdom is the first to attack.

"Echo, use scratch!" Cindy screamed.

A baldhead Eagle appeared from her blade. Its head is white like normal baldhead eagle, but the body is dark orange. Its beak and talons are glowing orange. Echo screeched before attacking Dronzer, Kaira's blade with scratch. Kiara snapped her fingers and her blade dodged the attack. Echo missed but hurt their real target, Kiara. Its talons scratched Kaira's hoodie, but thanks to the abbey & her reflexes training, she dodge it, with a rip on her hoodie, revealing a bit of her two-toned hair.

"Damn. I hate it when I am battling against a stranger. IT gives me total humiliation when I win or lose as it might be a weakling." Cindy bit her lip in anger and mumbled as Kaira secretly smirked at her, while trying to detect a flaw in Cindy's blade.

The battle between the two teams paused for a while as Cindy mumbled away in frustration with Roy (The guy) trying to calm her down & convince her to keep her head in the game. On the other hand, Kaira was trying very hard to detect a flaw while Kai look at his sister stressed expression.

Noticing a cut on her cheek and blood dripping down, Kai's pupil (Yes pupil) twitched a little (I'm not sure if that's the word) before gently wiped it off her face. Fan girls stared at the sight for a while before shouting & screaming at Kaira. Kaira then notice the scratch & the blood on her cheeks, & fumed.

"How dare you scratch me?! Dronzer, use CRASH!" Kaira ordered, with Kai following closely as it was a twin attack. Dranzer flew high up and using gravity, strength & heat (To somewhat melt the stadium so that it will be easier to destroy) Dranzer crashed hard on the bey stadium, causing all the blades & remaining pieces of the stadium to fly up.

Then, with much control and speed, Dronzer hit both blades hard, making Echo and Chi (The guy's blade) to crash into the nearest wall and stop spinning.

"And Kai and Kiara from Blitzkrieg Nightmare takes the round!" DJ Jazzman placed his foot on the railings.

"Yup! Next up! Tala and Kiara from Blitzkrieg Nightmare against Anthony and Agnes from Animal Kingdom!" Brad Best announced with much enthusiasm in his voice.

And because of the previous round, they had to battle with the stadium destroyed. But oh well, the harder the better.

"LET IT RIP!" This time, not only the stadium, but also DJ Jazzman, Brad Best, the bladers even shouted it out.

This time, the match ended quickly. Tala and Kiara commanded their blades to attack before they hit the bey stadium. It was very useful. While the opponent's blade was still in the air, Wolborg and Neptune pushed their blades out of the stadium. It was a quick, simple and useful technique. Anthony and Agnes stared in horror while Tala and Kiara smirked. They glared angrily at Tala, as they can't see Kiara smirk. (She was also wearing a hoodie.)

Agnes was so angry for losing the match so quickly that she lunged at Kiara. Kiara's bottom hit the floor hard as her head was knocked backwards by Agnes's head. And unfortunately again, her hoodie fell off, exposing her face. Majority of the audience gasped and screamed, while the others faint. Kiara was actually what they know as Jupiter, the famous singer! Even DJ Jazzman and Brad Best was shocked. Many screams like "Can I have your autograph?" or "Please be my girlfriend please!" or "I love you!" or "You rock!" were heard by the audience, mostly boys.

Seeing that, Kiara started to panic while Tala signaled one of the announcers to give him the microphone. It was a good thing that one of them noticed him, or he will lose his voice shouting over the crowd. Brad Best threw down his mic. And… A good catch! Tala caught the microphone!

Passing the microphone over to Kiara, he whispered the things to say to the audience in her ear. Kiara nodded while her face went blank & her eyes was soulless (creepy), like a robot trying to register everything in her brain.

"If you want my autographs, please wait in a line outside the stadium when the matches for today are over. Those who wish to be my boyfriend, I refuse. I bet ALL of would probably run away if you knew even one quarter of the true me. Thanks for your compliments, I truly appreciate it." She in such a monotone, robot, un-Kiara way that one would think she was possessed by… Kai! However, right after her sentence, her life came back to her & she started to smile again.

Majority of the audience stared at her, but she just returned an innocent look as if nothing was wrong. Seeing this, they just ignored that strange behavior of her and erased it from their memory.

DJ Jazzman continued, "Okay, there are many other teams in this tournament. We better continue." Mr. Dickinson who was sitting in the V.I.P seat all along gave a thumbs up. And so, the tournament continued.

-------------------------

**Teams that won:**

**White Tiger X, PPB All stars, Bladebreakers, Kingdom Hearts, Blitzkrieg Nightmare, Fruits Basket, Midnight Sun, and Melody's Music.**

Plz comment on the chapter!!! I won't update so soon… 

**UnpReDiCtAbLE lIfE**


	4. PROFILES

**Man, Do I suck right now… One review? Is it bad?? I want at least 3 reviews and 45 views!!**

**PROFILES TIME!!!! Anyways, these are some of the profiles of the somewhat important OCs. The other OCs will disappear later on, so I don't think I will need a profile on them.**

Kingdom Hearts

Name: Sora

Age: 16

Occupation: Student

Bit beast: Mickey Mouse holding Key blade, King Mickey

Partner: Kairi

Clothes: A red button-down shirt, black jeans with chains hanging on both sides, each longer than the other. One of the ears has three piercing, all rings.

Looks: Exactly the same as he is in KH2. Sorry for those who don't play KH. I don't play it either, but my sis does, but she doesn't allow me to. TT

Name: Kairi

Age: 16

Occupation: Student

Bit beast: Minnie Mouse holding Key blade, Queen Minnie

Partner: Sora

Clothes: Black strapless dress that reaches down to her mid-thigh, a red belt that crosses, with a silver star buckle in the place where it is crossed. White gloves, on the right is a fingerless gloves that reaches to her wrist, the other reaches to her elbow. Long metal necklace reaches to her chest with a crown in the center. Long dangling earrings with a crown. Black boots that reaches to kneecaps.

Looks: Exactly the same as she is in KH2.

Name: Roxas

Age: 15

Occupation: Student

Bit beast: A huge egg and inside are chains to trap people there, Chain of Memory

Partner: Namine (Pronounced na-me-ne, Japanese)

Clothes: Blue T-shirt with a cloudy grey spider web in the center, blue-ish grey pants. Black and blue sport shoes.

Looks: Read Sora's profile

Name: Namine

Age: 16

Occupation: Student

Bit beast: A book with magical pages, Memory

Partner: Roxas

Clothes: Pink single strapped T-shirt with 'Girlz Rulz' in Rhine stones. Mini jeans shorts with a crown on the left side of the jeans White high heels that reveal her toes.

Looks: Read Kairi's profile

Name: Riku

Age: 18

Occupation: Student & coach of Kingdom Hearts.

Clothes: Black button down shirt, only the center button is buttoned. Black leather pants and black sport shoes.

Looks: Read Sora's profile.

5780000407367510847584901834775104750000000284012738573

Name: Odessa Long

Age: 15 (But quite mature physically & mentally for her age. Just nice 10 months after her brother)

Occupation: Student

Bit beast: An orange cheetah with red spots, Crumb

Partner: Delton

Clothes: Flaming orange dress that reaches to her knees. Orange sport shoes. Red necklace with the initials ' I (heart/love) U' on it.

Looks: Oval-shaped face and has freckles. Jet-black hair with . Green eyes that practically spelt mischief. Golden-tan skin.

Name: Delton Long

Age: 15 (Mentally immature but not gullible & stupid.)

Occupation: Student

Bit beast: A green skinned and light brown haired goblin, Glum

Partner: Odessa

Clothes: A flaming orange T-shirt and midnight blue jeans. Black school shoes.

Looks: Spiky jet-black hair with blue highlights. Striking green eyes which, like his sister, displayed a mischievous look, completed with I-know-something-and-I-will-not-tell-you kind of smirk. Slightly tanned skin.

Other teams:

Bladebreakers: Tyson & Hilary, Max & Emily, Kenny, Hiro

Blitzkrieg Nightmare: Kai & Kaira, Tala & Kiara/Taelia

White Tiger X: Lee & Mariah, Ray & Salima

Kingdom Hearts: Sora & Kairi, Roxas & Namine, Riku

Melody's Music: Aaron & April, Delton & Odessa

PPB All stars: Michael & Faith, Steve & Hannah, Judy

Midnight Sun: Tamaki & Haruhi, Hikaru & Kaoru

Fruits Basket (I forgot the real character's name): Shinji & Saya, Ryou & Rin

6932634755378350327548073460567

Just one more update until December!! Before that I'll be studying for my exams & then celebrating our stress relief after that!! (Planned by my friends & I, though not approved of by our parents yet)

**Byee! Plz review!! I'm missing my reviewers… I thought that this version would be better than my previous, but I guess not… Should I change the rest of the chapters or leave it as it was when I posted it before? Plz tell me!! muakkz Hope that this fic is worth your time!!**

**UnpReDiCtAbLE lIfE**


	5. Twin Sister!

**The REAL 4****th**** chapter…**

**In case of I forget, both Dranzer and Dronzer are female, because of this Chinese saying (Or at least I think it is a saying) ****望子成龙，望女成凤。****Which in English (I'll try to translate it, my Chinese sucks) Hope that the son will be like a dragon, hope that the daughter will be like a phoenix. Since the phoenix can't be a male, all phoenixes will be female here.**

**Tyson: That's done; the disclaimer is the bottom of the chapter from now on.**

**0834330550-2540u425036-343054u3-15077636304-6u843858304583058304953**

"Guys, after this day, you will have a 2-day break. You can do anything you want, but there is a limit in the money that we give you." Mr. Dickinson said to all the remaining teams.

"Yup! And the remaining teams are White Tiger X, PPB all stars, Kingdom Hearts, Bladebreakers," Many shouts came from the audience "Blitzkrieg Nightmare," this time, every one of the audience shouted and screamed "that was deafening, Fruits Basket, Midnight Sun, Melody's Music." DJ Jazzman reported. Brad Best continued, "This teams are to report at the dining room at table 27. It is the big round table near the buffet table. Please report there at 7.15pm sharp, we will be having our briefing and dinner there."

The teams nodded their head in agreement. "You may leave now if you want. You can do whatever you want as long as you don't get lost." Mr. Dickinson said. With that, they walked away and were separated, though most stayed to beybattle each other to test themselves and their opponent's strength.

And the first match was Tyson vs Tala. Max hopped up to the bey stadium to be their referee. "Three, two, one LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!" Max shouted so loud that it could deafen someone near him. They launched their blades. "Tyson, get that girl!" Delton shouted enthusiastically. "Girl? I thought I was fighting Tala?" Tyson wondered out loud. "Yeah, that's the girl I'm talking about." Delton answered his question. An enormous anime vein popped out on Tala forehead.

" I… Am… A… Boy" Tala gritted his teeth saying that. Kai, Kaira and Kiara were holding him back stopping him from beating the daylights out of Delton, who grinned evilly at Tala.

Tala then looked up and a smirked appeared on his face. His eyes had an evil glint in it. He whispered something to his teammates. Kai nodded his head. Other people all tilted their head to the side in confusion. Kiara spoke "Tala has err… to relieve some stress fro trying to stop torturing Delton. So we are going to temporally stop this match." Tala then held out his hand to retrieve his blade and walked out of the stadium.

Other people mean the people in the stadium. It is all the boys participating in the tournament and Hilary, Mariah, Salima, April, Tohru, Hikaru and Riana. The other girls went shopping.

Suddenly a velvet curtain appeared out of nowhere and blocked all the exits. Kai and Kaira with their also-appeared-out-of-nowhere microphone said, "Please do not worry. This is one of the ways Tala relieve his stress." Everyone was surprised how he and she could speak to same words without discussing or make a mistake.

"How do you that?" Delton asked in astonishment. "Do what?' They asked. "That! Speaking the same words at the same time." "Oh, that. It's a twin thing." Both of them smirked. "I'm here!" An angelic voice rang out from behind one of the curtains. (Note: When I put 'Tala', it means Talia) Out from where Tala went, a feminine version of Tala appeared.

'Tala' bounced about like a little kid, and then jumped on Kai. 'He' said "Hey Kai. Haven't seen you in a long time. I missed you." 'Tala' rubbed her cheeks against Kai's while doing that. Kai blushed bright red while 'he' did that.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. JUST GET OFF ME!" Kai shouted at 'Tala' 'He pretend to be hurt and cried out loud yelling, "-sob- Kai Kai –sniff- bullied me!!!!!!! –Wail and sob-"

Many 'oooh' were heard. Kai rolled his eyes and sat in one corner, not bothering to answer. Tyson's jaws dropped. "You… You did not…Talk back! Hell must have frozen over!" Michael stuttered. "Shut up! You are not worth my breath." Kai then walked in one of the exits.

"Hey, I just remembered. I always wanted to do something." 'Tala' said suddenly. 'He' slowly walked towards Ray. 'He' wrapped his arms around Ray and kissed him on his lips. Mariah and Salima gasped. They ran over to 'Tala' and tore 'him' apart from Ray.

"Tala, even if Delton said that you're a girl, you're still a boy!" Mariah was furious. Ray however, was in cloud nine. It was his first kiss with a girl, and man, does 'Tala' kiss well. Ray was spinning around looking at everyone with shocked faces. But when his eyes landed on Kaira's face, her face spelled jealously instead of shock. "Huh?" He thought in his mind.

Noticing someone is looking at her, Kaira quickly cover her jealousness and replaced it with an emotionless mask. She then did what her brother always did. Leaning against the wall with his eyes close. Ray just shrugged it off.

Turning his gaze back to 'Tala' and Mariah, he saw that Mariah was biting 'Tala's' head off. 'Tala' shouted out, "But I am a girl all along!" This new information was a shocker to everybody.

"No way! If you are, you would have always gone to the girl's restroom. Don't tell me you're a pervert!" Tyson shouted. Not waiting for an answer, Tyson quickly dashed over and forced open her shirt. It was a good thing it is a button-up shirt, or else she'll be in deep trouble.

When the shirt split open, it revealed… Breast, not chest. 'Tala' quickly covered her breast; she started crying as almost everyone saw it. She ran to the exit shouting "TALA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all the way. At this point, everyone except Kaira and Kiara was confused. In fact, they were extremely furious that Tyson did that. The girls that recovered were furious too. But not as much as the two Hiwatari(s). To Tyson, they suddenly grew bigger.

"We, are gonna beat you shitless. I swear!" Tyson trembled at that spoken sentence. He squeaked, "Help me." "You squeaked? You are a boy for goodness sake! You're a disgrace to the world." This infuriated the girls more.

Just as they were going to beat Tyson, a sudden shout of stop was heard. Everyone looked at the place where the sound came from. And Tala, with 'Tala' behind him, appeared out of the curtain. The boys were shocked. There are two Talas? As if reading their mind Tala answered, " This is my twin sister, Talia."

957493With Kai745420 and … 8o5030945

Kai was blankly walking out of the stadium and to the open field. "I really need some fresh air and to get away from those idiotic teens." He thought. Okay…maybe not so blankly after all.

He finally walked out from the stadium and saw the sun was hanging up high in the sky. (The stadium had a ceiling) "Stupid Sun, of all times, you must shine so brightly." He quickly ran towards the nearest shady tree to shield away from the sun.

He just sat there, thinking of what he should do. Maybe you should write more songs? Kiara would appreciate that Dranzer suggested. "Yeah yeah, whatever." And Kai took out a mini book and a pen. The book was the size of his palm. He flipped open the book and look at the pages to see which songs he hadn't complete yet. "Completed, completed, completed." He thought to himself. "Finally, a song."

Just when he was about to write into the book, a beyblade came from nowhere and tore the page away.

"Simple and Clean (Don't own), written by Kai Hiwatari//Phoenix, sang by Kiara//Destiny (from now on her fake name is this, I'm starting to dislike the other name) and Background vocals by Kaira Hiwatari//Poison and Taelia Ivanov. What's this?" A voice was heard from where the blade came from.

"Mariam? Return me the lyrics right now." Kai just said lazily.

"Lyrics? What lyrics?" Mariam replied.

"Don't play dumb. Wait, you're already dumb." He got up and walked towards Mariam. She was flinging the paper here and there, ignoring what Kai had just said.

"Now give me the lyrics!" Kai suddenly snapped. Mariam was shocked by his sudden reaction and stood still. But she recovered quickly.

"Nuh-uh!" Mariam skipped away playfully.

"Women this days. -Sigh- Getting crazier this days." Kai silently thought to himself. What did you say? I am a women too ya know Dranzer shouted in his mind. But Kai chose to ignore her and started running to catch up Mariam.

It's a good thing he has a lot of stamina training, or else he would never get Mariam keep skipping here and there without stopping to catch a breath. And finally he got up with her. Kai spun her around and unexpectedly, kissed her.

"What?" That thought ran through her mind. Taking this chance, Kai simply took the sheet of paper and walked away. This time, Mariam didn't recover as fast as the previous time. But she recovered all the same.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Mariam screamed. Kai turned around. "To get my lyrics. I learned that trick from Tala if you wanna know." And continued with his walking. Still shouting, she said,

"WELL, NO ONE, NOT EVEN THE HOTTEST GUY ON EARTH, KISS ME TO GET WHAT HE WANTS. AND THAT INCLUDES YOU HIWATARI." Mariam jumped onto Kai, who growled in annoyance.

"Irritating females." Kai commented before pinning her into the nearest tree. "Wha? What are you doing?" Mariam asked. Sweat was forming on her forehead to show nervousness.

"This" It was the only syllable Kai said before showing fangs to Mariam. Not to mention, vampire fangs. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

101112131415161718192021222324252627282930313233334353637383940

**Tyson: She doesn't own everything she doesn't own.**

**For Bluestray: I know you wanted me to keep the story the same. However, I already changed some parts, so the rest will be changed when needed. I'll try to keep to the original though!!**

**PLZ R&R!**

UnpReDiCtAbLE lIfE 


	6. The briefing

**The 5****th**** chapter is here!!**

**Me: PSLE IS OVER!!!!!!!! WEEE!!!!!! You could be getting fast updates now!!! Unless I'm lazy, of course…**

**Tyson: She doesn't own except her OCs.**

**------------------------------------**

With Kai & Mariam

Mariam woke up and was found in an unknown place. "Where the hell am I?" She questioned herself out loud. "You're in my room." The voice came from a figure standing by the door. And that figure happens to be Kai.

Remembering the events that took place before she was unconscious, her hands quickly flew up to her neck. She rushed to the nearest mirror, which is a full-length mirror beside the exit.

She turned her neck here and there to check for bite marks. She opened her mouth to check for fangs. Unsure if it's fortunate or not, she still sighed in relief. "Don't worry you're still a human. I won't turn you into a vampire. At least, not yet." Kai was leaning beside her right now.

"Why?" "Because you still have plenty of blood in you. When your blood is not sufficient, then I will turn you into a vampire and look for a new prey."

"I see…" Mariam nodded her head in understanding. "But I thought once bitten, the victim will turn into a vampire?" "That's history. Now there are formulas to turn you back to human if I want to."

Mariam sat on the bed, wondering what to do now. "My flight! What time is it?" It's 6:32pm." Mariam fell back on to the soft bed. She had missed her flight. "Linda!" Kai shouted out of the door. A young maid came to the door. She had blonde locks and purple eyes.

"Yes Mast-- I mean Kai?" Ignoring her slight mistake, he ordered her to take Mariam to the guest room. "Guest room?" Mariam said with confusion. "Hn. You wouldn't think I would live in a hotel when I have my own house, would you?"

Mariam mouthed and 'o' and followed Linda to the guest room. Kai looked at her as she walked past him. "I wonder why she looked so much like her?"

7474747474730348840203939-1-3887477200276

With Tala and Talia

"Your twin sister?" Everyone gasped in surprise. Except those who figured it out, Kaira and Kiara. "Yes, and Tyson, your gonna get it." Tala death glared him before explaining what is it. "This 'it', is my number 864 punishment. Prepare for your humiliated face on the newspaper." Tala smirked before he left.

Tyson kneeled down and rolled about crying. This action somehow reminded everyone else of a pig rolling in the mud and they burst into fits of laughter. Except for Kaira, who walked away. "Where are you going?" Kiara walked after her. "Prepare for the dinner and briefing. After all, you did say that a girl got to look her best."

Kiara nodded. "True. Trying to restraint Tala made me sweaty." The two girls quickly rushed back to their mansion. Laughing away, the rest of the group walked away. Only Tyson was still on the ground rolling around and crying. By now, he was drenched in his own tears.

23456789923445678904560476-4327544099780802241221789

Back at the mansion

Kai was waiting for his sisters to come back. Tala and Talia was with him. They decided to stay with them, not wanting to be with the other bladers for too long for comfort. They thought if they were with them for too long, they might be influenced.

"I'm home!" A familiar voice was heard when the gates opened. The girls walked in to the door. Making sure the door was close, Kaira started laughing madly.

"Are you insane?" Tala questioned. She immediately stopped. "Nope. You should have seen Tyson when you left, he looked like a pig rolling in the mud when he was rolling on the floor crying."

"Damn, I missed it." Was the response of Kai and the Ivanov twins. A shriek was suddenly heard as the sentence ended. Mariam was seen at the second floor. "What she's doing here?" They shot the question to Kai. He whispered to them in secret.

"Oh. Wait! The briefing!" With that, Kaira and Kiara sped up to the second floor and to their rooms.

12345678900000987675643231----12344567887654----

7pm. The briefing and the dinner.

"Let's see. Good, all the teams are here. Let's start the briefing first." Mr. Dickinson said.

"First off, the pairings are: White Tiger X vs Midnight Sun, Bladebreakers vs Fruits Basket, Blitzkrieg Nightmare vs PPB All Stars, Kingdom Hearts vs Melody's Music. Any problems?" DJ Jazzman looked around table and saw the group members of Melody's Music raised their hands.

" You see, we all are Christians, and so we need to attend church on Sunday, so I was wondering if you could postponed the match?" "Oh sure." Was the reply Mr Dickinson.

"Are there anymore questions?" All the teams shook their head. "Ok. Let's begin dinner then."

With the word 'dinner', Tyson took a plate and pile all the food he can pile on to the plate. He returned with two plates full of food, and a bowl of soup. And that's when Tala's punishment came.

Unaware of the string tied between his chair and Hilary's chair, he tripped over it and the food 'flew away' from his hands. The bowl of soup landed on him, wasted. One plate of food flew to the other side of the table, and hit Michael, wasted.

Michael was furious but didn't show it. But he was mentally cursing. The other plate of food flew behind, and hit Kiara, wasted. This time, Tyson was unlucky. "You are so totally dead." Kiara's eyes now had an evil glint in it.

Tyson gulped fearfully. This was definitely not his lucky day. "Err… Ah… Erm… It was Tala's fault. Yeah it's his fault." He mentally swore that he would never anger Kiara or Tala ever again.

But unfortunately, his answer just now had angered Kiara more. But she kept cool, smirked, and whispered to his ear, "One more time, I'll promise you something _very _interesting."

"Really? What?!"

"I throw you in hell, chop your legs, hands and fats off using a scythe and roast them over hell's fire. Then I'll give your roasted body parts to the pigs to eat while on the other hand, you'll be eating pigs food. Finally, I'll throw you back up, you'll have your parts back, but you'll be too weak to do anything for 6 years. Understand?"

Tyson nodded his head with fear. Turning around and having her hair to hit his face, Kiara walked off, with her group members following close behind her. Kai had called their chauffer first though, so they would not need to walk home.

01117814666431047444410004877775818561-39571017846781498761-4783916

Back at the mansion

The sound of the gates opening and closing caught Mariam's attention. They're home. Which means he's home. I wonder what are the advantages of being a vampire. A knock was heard at the door:

"Mariam? Are you in there?"

"Yes, Kai."

"Come out here now"

"Why should I?"

"Hn. The answer is so obvious."

"And I care because…?" Mariam was testing Kai's patience.

"Do you want to be a zombie, or a vampire?" A new voice was heard. But was not from the door. It was right in her room.

'What the? How?" Mariam as taken aback by the way she got in. "Well, the window was unlocked, so I flew in here." The voice answered back. "What are you?" The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows.

It was Kaira. But she looked a bit different. Her hair was a beautiful dark blue that can be easily mistaken as black. The length of the hair wasn't at the shoulder anymore. It reaches right down to her tailbone.

Then Mariam looked into her eyes. Instead of the normal near purple red, it was bright blood red. The eyes were like glowing in the dark. (The lights were off) And her clothes were different.

She was wearing a tube top like Kiara's. Her jacket was short, black, and has a hoodie. There was silver and gold vine like patterns going up the sleeves of the jacket. She also wore a checkered mini skirt with different shades of red..

The buckle is at the side and it was a sapphire blue bat. Her skirt only reached to her mid-thigh. But she had black, tight pants inside that reach to her knees.

Her boots reached just between her knees and her ankle. It has two straps on each boots and a silver buckle on each strap.

Her gloves were replaced by fishnets. However on her right hand, she has gloves up to her wrist and fishnets. Both fishnets reached to her elbow.

A flat circle, only it was hollow in the middle, replaces her earrings but it was still the dangling type. She has mini black angel wings, which were strong enough to carry her.

"I am Kaira Hiwatari, the Death Angel of the Hiwatari Siblings."

"Death Angel? I'm going to –gasps- die" She was shocked, too shocked for words. And she became unconscious again.

1234567890-098765432123455678906r5ewq64738239654

**Did you like the chapter? Please R & R!!! **

**Tyson: -Sigh- She's hiding the fact that she doesn't own beyblade or any of her characters with her hyperness… Or is it that she's hapy that she has such an OCs?**

**UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE**


	7. Sneaking Around

**Here the 6****th**** chapter!**

**Me: Ya I knew I said I could update fast but since my sis has no school while I had so by the time she comes home she already took the computer.**

**Tyson: Anybody here you never seen in beyblade belongs to her.**

**12345678998765432012675504861-815985661585-386**

At the mansion…

"You know she really faints a lot."

"Yeah"

"You think it's some kind of illness."

"Possibly. Hey Kai you haven't spoken a word."

"Hn" Kai replied to his friends and sisters. He carried Mariam up bridal style and walked to his room. He then lay her down on his bed.

He lies on top of her and wanted to bend down and sucked her blood. But unexpectedly, Mariam woke up during that process. "What the hell happened to me?"

See Kai so close to her face and aiming for her neck, with all her strength, she pushed him off.

Then she attacked him. She jumped up the bed and landed on him. This fight caused curiosity and noise.

"Hmmm… Nah I don't wanna know." Kaira said when went back to what ever she was doing. Same thing goes to the Kiara and Tala. Only Taelia was pacing here and there, wondering what are they up to.

With Tyson and co

"-Sigh- Tyson, you can go home first. You are in a mess." Mr. Dickinson said. "Yeah. And next time remember to see where you're going. You humiliated Kiara and Michael just now." Hilary was disappointed in Tyson. She thought that he would behave himself, but she thought wrong.

"But… But… I haven't eaten dinner yet. And Tala was the cause of this. And I was humiliated too you know." Tyson answered back.

"So? You should have watch where you were going. You shouldn't be so self-centered."

Tyson sighed in defeat. But he has one condition if he went home first without dinner. And they agreed to it.

At the mansion with Kai and Mariam

"Why don't you just be good girl and give me YOUR BLOOD!"

"And why should I?"

"Because I say so!"

"I why should I follow you?"

"Cause you're stupid!"

"I am NOT STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shut up and give me you blood NOW!"

"NO WAY!"

The quarrel got louder and louder while the others patience became thinner and thinner. But they have no choice except to bear with it.

With Tyson and co

"This is Kai's mansion? It's more like a castle!" The girls drool at the sight the mansion. The boys sigh at the sight of it.

"What are you doing here?" One of the guards who were guarding the door spoke.

"We're Kai's friends and we're here to talk to him." Mariah spoke politely.

"Friends? Well I guess it's okay then. Open the gates!" He shouted into the walkie-talkie he was holding.

The gates open and they stepped inside and they walked up to the mansion. The doors opened automatically, revealing spiral staircases and many other grand doors.

On the second floor, there were a lot more doors lining in a row. All of them were labeled.

Majority of them labeled 'Guest'. A few were labeled 'Maids' and 'Servants'. The rest were labeled 'Kai', 'Kaira', 'Kiara', 'Tala', 'Taelia' and the last door was 'Master Bedroom'.

From what they saw was Kai's room, many shouts were heard from it. They decided to check it out. **(Note: The people that followed Tyson are Ray, Lee, Delton, Odessa, Mariah and Hilary.)**

With Kai and Mariam

"Ha! Can't get away now can you?" Kai teased. Mariam just looked away.

Somehow Kai had put his weights, you know, those type that you strap on the arm? He strapped it onto Mariam. While she not being used to it found it hard to move. Having this advantage, he pinned her onto his bed.

As his head moved closer to her neck, the door suddenly opened and revealed eight familiar faces.

With Tyson and co.

"Kai must be very rich to have a castle-like mansion in both Japan and Singapore." Delton said.

"Yeah." Was the reply from everyone else.

They reached the second level and walked to Kai's room. Without knocking, Tyson just opened the door. Their face expression spelled shocked as they saw the position Kai and Mariam was in.

Kai was lying on top of Mariam with their face only inches away. "What the hell are you doing, Kai. And why is Mariam here?"

772937—7722937—772937—772937—772937—772937—772937—772937—772937-

**I'm going to end here now. **

**Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE**


	8. Sneaking Around Part II

**7****th**** chapter…**

**Me: Yup!!! I created a new story again!! MWAHAHAHA… I don't know… Since it's a holiday my sis is stealing this computer away so I can't touch this computer until today!! 9am already and she's still sleepy… Kinda weird for her.**

**86947604750473037503947593750487305873957210849274**

"Erm… Well… Err… you see…" Mariam started, she was lacking brain juice to help her to make up an excuse.

"Long story! Yeah that…" She trailed off, scratching her head at the same time. Her fucking brain was finally working.

"You're lying! I can tell!" Tyson shouted. "How do you know?

I thought you were supposed to be stupid?" Mariam asked.

"I AM NOT STUPID!" Tyson was red in the face.

"Yeah, yeah, you are not stupid." A voice behind them said. And that voice appeared to be Kiara's voice.

"See? See? She said I'm not stupid." Tyson grinned widely. Kiara mumbled something about 'interrupting' and 'rude'.

"Stop interrupting for goodness' sake! You may not be stupid, but you are VERY stupid." Kai nodded at that sentence. Not only Kai, The rest also nodded. Tyson was angry and puffed out his cheeks.

"Oh yeah. GUARDS!" Kai suddenly shouted. No one knew he had such a loud voice, and so they almost flew off from their spots. "Wow" was heard from Ray before the guards held them.

"Erm… what are you doing?" Hilary said nervously. Nothing was heard from the guards. They just carried the intruders away and walked out. But before that, Delton shouted something about meeting him at the stadium tomorrow to Mariam.

6018384650516096879545716879284618468184989613848-11833-1097576345

The next day… During breakfast

(At the Hiwatari Mansion)

"OH MI GOOSE! YOU EAT THIS EVERYDAY?!" "Huh? Did you just say oh me goose?" Tala was wondering what the hell Mariam was talking about.

"Yup! It's my way of saying oh my god/gosh/goodness" Mariam said happily. (I'm not really sure if Mariam says that, but that's the way I write it… Not to mention say it)

"Oh… Well yeah, what else do we eat? Shit?" Kaira and Kai spoke lazily. She and Kai was NOT a morning person.

"No… I mean like what every normal people eat." (Mariam)

"And you're saying we're normal?" (Kai and Kaira)

"Okay…But at least Tala, Talia and Kiara are normal." (Mariam)

"Oh! I'm not normal" (Kiara)

"And we eat weird things for breakfast." (Tala and Talia)

"I see… So Kiara, if you're not normal, what are you?" Mariam said with interest.

"And I should tell you because…?"

"Because I want to know."

" Sorry, this sentence doesn't work." Kiara smiled at her before continue eating her breakfast. Mariam tried the puppy eyes and pout, but it was still no use. So she continued to pester her, hoping for Kiara to give in.

"**Shut the fuck up and EAT! NOW!" **Kiara glared at Mariam, who was frightened and now, hypnotized. Mariam said nothing and started eating. The hypnotizing worked.

(At the hotel)

"And you see… After that… It was like, OMG! But…" Odessa and Hilary told their whole 'adventure' at Kai's.

"Hey cool!" The people who didn't went there was surprised at Kai.

"And you know I had an idea to let us know Kai more. It is…" Delton whispered softly.

"Hey! That's a great idea!"

5870407367357771-8943683-5843

**Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE**


	9. A New Plan

**8th chapter…**

**689365748649-36578248923449158+48+9231348796**

At the Hiwatari Mansion (In the afternoon)

"Mariam! You ready? We're leaving soon!" Kiara called

out.

"Coming! I'm ready!" Mariam appeared out of her room,

wearing a mini jeans dress that reaches just to her

knees. She wore black 2-inch high high-heels. She

brought a small, black handbag the size of an adult's

palm and she was ready to go.

A few minutes later in the stadium

"Hey Tyson, you still owe me 10, 500yen," Tyson

gulped. He had forgotten about it. "I haven't got 10,

500 yen." Kai rolled his eyes and just walked away,

Tyson was wondering why he did that.

Mr Dickinson was there and when he made sure that all

the teams were there, he announced, "Remember, the

match is tomorrow at 3, so please be prepared. You're

not allowed to go out of your hotel today, unless you

are heading for the stadium and practice. The

Blitzkrieg Nightmare will be excused because they are

living in their own mansion."

With that, he left. Delton found Mariam and dragged

her to one deserted corner. Once he made sure everyone

else was out of hearing's range, he whispered to her

quickly about why he called her here.

"I'm only gonna say this once, so listen well, First

off, we want to know more about Kai and Tala, and now

that we know that they are staying together, it will

be easier to do this mission."

Delton paused to let Mariam register everything he

said. She nodded slowly. "You see, we ordered the

latest micro mini camera from Japan. Everyone of us,

including Mr Dickinson and the announcers paid for it,

it cost us a humongous fortune or maybe even more."

Mariam took out a notebook to write the rest of the

things down.

"Okay, first, go to my room, which is room number 869

on the 8th floor at around lunch time to take the

camera. Then you can either stuff it deep in your

hair, or in one of their rooms or the doorknob. Don't

worry, it's wireless, it doesn't cost TWO HUMONGOUS

fortune for nothing." Mariam spoke up, "I thought u

said it cost a humongous fortune?"

"Whatever. So you got what I said? Good? Done." Delton

just walked off and talked to the group. Mariam walked

back to Kai and the others.

"Hey Ms Mysterious, you haven't told us who you were?

Even Destiny has stopped wearing her hoodie." Mariam

crossed her arms while talking to Kaira.

"Who do you think was at the window yesterday?"

"Let me see. I remember her saying that she is the

Death Angel of the Hiwatari twins or something like

that. Why?" Then realization hit her.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE HER!" Kaira nodded. Mariam

smirked, "For scaring me yesterday, OH ME GOOSE!

YOU'RE KAI'S TWIN?!" Kai widened his eyes and smack

Mariam's mouth and Kaira glared at her, but it was too

late.

"Really? Wow! LET ME SEE LET ME SEE!" Tyson and Max

jumped about, obviously hyper. Kaira reluctantly put

down her hoodie, and the same emotionless mask worn by

Kai was seen on her face.

"Doesn't look like Kai, except for the eyes, skin tone

and colour of hair. Even the colour of the tattoos is

different. The hair styling and the streaks are also

different when it could be the same." Tyson stated.

" For your information and blind eyes, I'm a girl.

Obviously meaning we are fraternal twins, so we are

suppose to look different. As for the tattoos, our

parents tattooed it for the girls to have black while

the boys have blue. Look at Kia—I mean Destiny, hers

is also black." Kaira spat on Tyson face.

Upon hearing that, Kiara quickly made the tattoos on

her face visible with a wave of her hand. They looked

at her, then Rei remarked, "I never noticed that

before." "Yeah." Mariah nodded.

"Not my fault you didn't notice it. Maybe because it's

only tattooed on one cheek? He he. I hate pain, so I

only managed one cheek."

"If that's the case, why do you have so many earrings

on both ears?" Riku asked, rubbing his own earring.

"The piercing were done separately, and the tattoos

are much more painful while the piercing only lasted a

few seconds." (I do not tattoos or piercing, so I do

not know how it feels, okay?"

Nodding, everyone resumed what he or she was doing

before. Not having much to do, Kai and Kai leaned by

the wall in their own poses, although it's the same

pose. Instead of Tyson, this time the 'pest' to them

is the Ivanov twins.

"Kai! How do you and Kaira able to do the same things

while we can't?" Talia and Tala did a cute little

puppy face, though it seems more like a wolf's as two

very wolf-like ears appeared from their head.

"Awwwww… How cute." Kiara was poking Talia's cheek

while ruffling Tala's hair and occasionally,

scratching their wolf-like ears..

"We said this thousands, scratch that, gazillion times

that we are the talk-alike-but-not-dress-alike kind of

twin and you two are the

don't-talk-alike-but-dress-alike kind of twin. So stop

trying to be the talk-and-dress-alike kind of twin,

ok?"

They pouted, rolled their eyes, mumbled some things,

and then walked away.

And walked…

And walked…

And walked…

And walked…

And walked…

"Wait, did we just did the same thing?" Tala

questioned. "Well ya, we kept walking and walking and

walking and walking and well, you get the idea." Talia

answer.

"No no! I meant did we just pouted, rolled our eyes,

mumbled some things, and then walked away the same

time?"

They thought a while. "Hey I think we did?" "Yeah me

too"… … … "Yeah! We improved! See Kai? We can change

to be the talk-and-dress-alike kind of twin if we put

our mind into it.

"Okay… I know Talia had a mind, but not you." Kaira

smirked at that bit. "Hey! I heard that!" Talia

giggled while Tala had smoke coming out from both his

ears. "If wanted you to hear it, you'll definitely

hear it."

"Argh! Whatever we're going home."

"You can't, the key is with us."

"They recognize me."

"Okay… Never mind then. I'll go with you."

With Tala in the lead, the group walked away. (Talia

had joined the group officially already.) No matter

how much Mariam want to stay, she was dragged away by

Kai.

"Are they a couple?" Tyson asked.

"Considering the position we found them in yesterday,

I think it's a yes…" Delton rubbed his invisible

beard, before walking back to the hotel.

"Awww…" Max sniffed. His eighth crush was taken away…

By Kai again… All his crushes became Kai's fans…

"Wait till I get revenge after I found your weakness!"

Max tried the evil laugh, only to choke on his own

saliva.

"I guess only evil people can do that… If I'm not

evil, I don't think I stand a chance against him now…"

Max hung his head down and walked away, disappointed.

His 'plan' only last a few seconds before he faced

reality.

**12345678900987654321345t6y7u890876543wq678-09-03424t7r89u80ift519u8**

**Please R&R! **

**Me: Please leave reviews?? I'm looking for a mere 2**

**reviews…**

**UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE**

** P.S. Sorry for any mistakes, there's a lil problem on this computer...  
**


	10. Truth or Dare?

**9****th**** Chap**

**Me: So sorry for the late update!! Ever since my sister's school holiday has started while mine haven't, I didn't get a chance to even touch it at all! But luckily, this computer will be mine soon!! Mwhahahaha**

**Others: -.-**

**112345567890954321123456789098765432234345678987654334567**

The next day and after meeting Delton in his room and got the camera.

"Welcome to the tournament girls and boys, so LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The announcers said with much enthusiasm

"So let's start now! First up! White Tiger X vs Midnight Sun!"

_**(After the battle)**_

"As expected! White Tiger X won!" Midnight Sun hung their heads down but still congratulated the opposite team.

(I'm going to skip until after the tournament for today has ended, because it's not the main thing for this chapter.)

"And so, the tournament for today has ended! The winning teams are White Tiger X, PPB All stars, Bladebreakers and Blitzkrieg Nightmare! The battle between Kingdom Hearts and Melody's Music will begin tomorrow."

Skipping to back at the Mansion (With Mariam and the plan)

"Ok, I have the laptop and the camera and has set up everything. I'm ready to go." Mariam was talking, facing the camera.

On the laptop showed half-screen Mariam's face, the other half of the screen showed Tyson, who happened to be with all of the teams, not one person was missing.

Mariam left the laptop in one dark corner, so that no one will find out about it. She has placed the micro mini camera in her hair, but no view was block.

"KNOCK!"

The door of Kaira's let out a loud knock.

With the Blitzkrieg Nightmare

Once the door let out a satisfied click, indicating that the door was lock, true emotions were let out.

Kai and Tala was smiling, their mouth almost reaching their ears.

The girls on the other hand, were frowning, except Kaira. She had kept her emotions like the boys, so she too, was smiling.

"Knock!"

The knock made everyone stop for a while. "Coming!" Kaira called out. The boys became emotionless again, and the girls were faking happy again.

The door revealed Mariam, in a simple blue T-shirt and hot pink shorts. "May I join in? I'm a bit bored."

They paused for a while. They reluctantly nodded their heads and she entered. Kaira closed the door behind her.

"So… What do you really do here?" Mariam looked around the room while asking.

The room has navy blue walls. There was a big cupboard, a study table with an Apple computer on it.

She looked at the walls to search for posters but there was none. But she did see a family photo though. "Who are they? Your family?" Mariam turned to face them and they were looking at every direction.

Finally Kai spoke up. (It is a big family photo with many people inside, so I not going to make it the [" " way.

The woman with sapphire blue hair tied in a ponytail with the hair style, unexpectedly like yours only without the headband, with one silver eye and one crimson eye is our mother, Trinity.

The woman with blonde hair and green eyes is Voltaire's wife and our grandmother, Valencia

The woman with aqua blue hair and pink eyes is our other grandmother, Catherine.

The man with grayish silver hair and mahogany eyes is our father, Alexander.

The man with grey hair and cloudy grey eyes is Voltaire.

The man with black hair and silver eyes is our other grandfather, Trevor.

That pair of twins with a boy and a girl are we.

The baby in our mum's arm is Kiara.

The other pair of twins with brown hair and are both girls is our cousins, Hinoko and Nicola. Nicola has hazel eyes while Hinoko has golden eyes.

The man with blonde hair and golden eyes is our uncle, Yamada.

The woman with brown hair and hazel eyes is our auntie, Ai.

"Wanna play spin the bottle?" Tala suddenly stood up.

"Where did that came from? But anyway yes!" They sat down in a small circle

The bottle spins and spins and spins and stopped. TALA!

"Truth or dare?" Kiara asked eagerly.

"Dare. D'uh"

Then the Hiwatari siblings faced each other with an evil idea written all over the face.

"Don't tell me…"

Kai nodded his head. Tala's face pale immediately. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey, no screaming. It's a dare. After all these years, I'm surprised you don't know what's coming." Kai rolled his eyes and punched Tala on the cheek, leaving a big red swell.

He was dragged into the bathroom.

Kaira came out and took some dark colored clothes in to the room.

Kiara came out and took the makeup kit inside too.

Kai came out and took some hair accessories and comb/brush.

"Stop! I tell you STOP!" Sobs and cries were heard from the bathroom. All from Tala and him alone.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE!! IT'S NOT MY FUCKING PROBLEM YOU CHOSE THE BLOODY DARE! NOW JUST STOP WITH YOUR BLOODY SCREAMING OR I'LL PERSONALLY, WITH MY BLOODY OLD SYCTHE WHICH IS NOW DAMN RUSTY, SLICE YOUR FUCKING BLOODY NOISY THROAT!" Tala paled and immediately shut up with the threat from Kaira..

about an hour later

Kai, Kaira, Kiara, Talia, and a gothic looking girl came out. "Where's Tala?" Mariam looked around.

All eyes finally landed on the gothic girl.

"Shut up!"

"I haven't said a thing yet!"

"You just did!"

"That's after you said shut up!"

"WHATEVER!"

"Wait… Tala?! You look like a girl!"

"SHUT UP!"

Mariam pouted but obeyed, though still snickering.

"Let's continue" Kiara said and Tala proceeded to spin the bottle. Hard.

Still spinning…

Still spinning…

Still spinning…

Still spinning…

Stop… KAI!!!!!!!!!!!

"So… truth or dare?" Mariam asked eagerly.

"What do you think?"

"Dare. I want you to become part of your sister's band." Mariam dared. She wanted him to be humiliated with his voice. She thought that it was a good dare, but nope.

"Who says I wasn't?" Mariam's jaws dropped.

"But then… Your voice isn't like any of theirs! How can it be?"

"On the other hand, who says I was?" An anime vein, a huge one indeed, popped up suddenly, causing everyone to be squeezed together.

"Do you realize that we have no say I this?" Tala tried to look over to the other girls, but failed miserably. Though they did give an answer though. By…

"CAN WE TALK TOO? HELLO? WE'RE PART OF THIS GAME! I'M BORED OF THIS! CHANGE!" Seems that Kiara is not happy with it.

"Fine. What are we gonna play then?" Mariam puffed out her cheeks; Kai neither did his dare nor answered her question.

"Well… Spin the bottle Hiwatari and Ivanov version of course!"

"Ok… How do we play it?"

"There are many rules and instructions. I scribble it down for you so that you will not forget about it." Kiara started writing it down on a piece of blank paper.

**Instructions/Rules:**

**No truths allowed.**

**The forfeit must always be much much harder than the dare.**

**The person whom the bottle points to get to dare someone.**

**You can dare as many people as you wish.**

**No copycats allowed.**

**No stopping the game unless majority wants to stop.**

**You can involve innocent people into it.**

**Yes, you can force things to happen.**

**Forfeit must never repeat.**

**Once you choose to forfeit, no turning back.**

**No changing of the rules half way through the game.**

**More rules can be added because I might forget some now.**

**The End…**

Mariam nodded at the rules, though not approving a few of it. However, to join in the game, she reluctantly agreed and signed the paper. Did I mention they have to sign it cause it is something like a contract? Weird, I know… I think. But now you know it! Yay!

Now let's start…

Tala spins the bottle. It spun and spun and spun and it landed on Mariam.

"Oh yeah! I wanna dare all of you…" Mariam trailed off, thinking of a good dare.

"Ah-Ha! I want all of you to show your true emotions and personalities."

They looked at each other and smirked. Out of the blue, Kiara started to pounce –coughtryingsneezetocough- While Tala was running in the bathroom, which was linked to Kai's, then running in to the room and repeating the process over and over again.

Talia and Kaira was having a what seems weird conversation, 'cause occasionally they are laughing, then doing the sobbing action, then laughing, then jumping about, then death glared each other angrily, then cocking their heads to the side, then pouted, laugh, sob all over and over again.

Kai? Well, he was all alone. Sitting in one corner, but tearing the pages off the sketchbook he was holding, but his eyes were BIG and evil looking, his mouth curved into an evil smirk, evil everything, actually.

Looking at the animal zoo, Mariam seemed to regret her dare. She opened her mouth, however she was soon found drenched in yucky green goo, glue, glitter glue, mushroom soup, tomato sauce, and many other liquid you can possibly think of. Yes, even swamp water and (yucky!) urine.

Without warning, anime veins started to pop up on her body one by one, each bigger than the other. But by then, she was covered in fur balls. Black, white, brown, orange fur balls.

How? You may ask. Well you see…

34567890786754683938-1891682399-1169862492-682347

**Me: I joined 2 of my chapters together!! I myself found my previous chapters short so since I already changed it and waiting for reviews, I added this.**

**Tyson: She doesn't own anything accept her way of truth or dare, fur balls, yucky liquid that can mysteriously pop up from no where, her craziness, laziness and hyperness.**

**UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE**


	11. A few tortured Barney

**10****th**** chapter…**

**Me: -Signing papers-**

**Tyson: Woot! Buh bye! **

**Me: I let Tyson go of the job! Yay! It's free now, so who want to do it?**

…**--Cricket cricket--…**

**Me: Okay… -signing different paper-**

**Police officers (Dunno how they got here): Ahem! Tyson Granger you have to do your job!**

**Tyson: Huh? But… but –points to paper-**

**Police: Nope! Look at this –points to the paper I just signed-**

**Tyson: Wahlao! NO WAY!!!**

**Me: -bleh you! - HAHA! **

**Me: Sorry for the wait! Now let's continue…**

**781074843-1567193489468189567418746-39465494839-465982074287528-738579275**

"Kai? What are you doing?" Mariam snatched away the sketchbook and sweat dropped at the sight of what he drew and wrote.

There was a purple dinosaur with a big hole in the stomach. Did I mention that the head was on the floor? Below it wrote:

**Barney is a sexy girl **

**With no imagination**

**So he ate a plate of Char Kway Tiao ****(It is some kind of food if you don't know)**

**And died of constipation**

**In the early centuries she rose up from the dead**

**So I took a bazooka**

**And blast off all her head!**

"Ewww… You're sick!" Mariam flipped another page

The same purple dinosaur with two small holes at the heart. Below it wrote:

I hate you 

**You hate me**

**But let's gang up and kill Barney**

**With a shot gun **

**Bang! Bang!**

**Barney on the floor **

**No more purple dinosaur**

"This is much better." Mariam turn the page again.

Again, purple dinosaur, head on the barbecue and body in the potty. With music notes and a smiley face at the top of the page. Below it wrote:

Joy to the world! 

**Barney is dead**

**He barbecued his head!**

**What happened to his body**

**He flushed it down the potty**

**Lalalalala**

**Lalalalalala**

**Lalalalalalalalalala**

"Wow much?" Mariam was shocked at Kai's behavior. Kai snatch the book back and glared at her for staining the paper.

"Oh my badness! Miss Mariam, you better take a bath!" Linda appeared in the doorways, face in horror.

"What have you done?" Linda questioned each one of them sternly before they answered back.

'Well…. We are trying to test if the humiliation plan for Tyson as going to work so we tested it on her." Kiara and Tala looked away in shame and hung their heads low.

"I know Mariam have nothing to do with it, but then…"

"No more! I may be someone that is under you, but this is too…" She struggled to find the perfect word for it, but then decided to waste no time and brought Mariam to the shower with new clothes.

"And by the way, the crew is here for the recording! You better hurry!" (Linda)

Mariam secretly placed the camera inside the doorknob and hurried to bath to retrieve the camera later.

"Crew members? At this time of the night?"

"You have got to be kidding me"

"To think that it was 9.26pm at night and no one will come."

"Totally."

"Yeah."

"So sad… So sad." The five reluctantly got ready for it just in case. They exited Kaira's room and went back to their room.

_With Kai_

Kai entered the bathroom with a bottle of purple hair dye and he came out a purple hair, but with lavender on the top and violet below.

He went to the mirror and looked at himself. With the wave of his hand, the blue triangles disappeared. He removed his scarf and pulled out some kind of device. (So that's why he wears a scarf or turtleneck)

He was ready and walked out of the room.

_With Kaira_

Kaira walked into the bathroom with the same bottle of purple hair dye. (Repeat the same process with Kai and voila!)

_With Tala_

Tala walked into the bathroom and took a shower. He quickly got out and opened his walk-in closet filled with only… Hats and other hair accessories?

Tala looked around, and his eyes landed on a sparkly black cap hat and some pins.

He walked out and swiftly picked out some clothes that match his accessories and was ready.

_With Taelia_

Taelia this time was different with the rest. All she did was to comb her hair into a neat ponytail and she carried some extra clothes, make-up and accessories.

She raced to the recording room, with the others who happened to come out of their rooms at the same time. (COOL!!!!!)

_Mariam_

She rushed out of the bathroom.

"Shit! Should have set an alarm! How could I have doze off in the middle of the bath?!" She ran into Kaira's room only to find it empty.

She took out the camera and placed it back onto its previous position. Her ears pricked up as the sound of the opening and closing of the doors were heard.

She smiled a bit and dashed out of the mansion. She caught a glimpse of a group of five and tapped them on the shoulder.

Only to find…

_With Tyson and co_

"Wow, Hiwatari's family is so big, and the grandfather look so calm and actually has the 'I-am-an-good-guy' look on his face. And I can't believe how childish they are!" Mariah commented.

"At least I know what Tala has up his sleeve for me right now." Tyson heaved a sigh of relief.

"Not to mention, their cousin looks cute when they're young. I wonder how they look like right now." Delton said.

Rolling her eyes, Odessa replied, " Probably the same, since their DEAD!"

"How do you know? They didn't say it out loud… If I remember correctly."

"Whether they said it or not, it was broadcast in the news when we were 4. I know we were young then, but our parents explained it to us in "toddler" language, assuring us that it wouldn't happen to us."

"What actually happened?" Rei asked, since he was still in the village, there were no television.

"The mansion was burnt while they were having a Christmas party. When they interviewed the kids, who were the only survivors, they said the Hiwatari & Ivanov families had join together for a great party, and the adults asked the kids to go out and play. And the building caught fire when they were playing in Kiara's greenhouse, which was the only part the property that was saved in time and about three fifth of the forest they owned…" Odessa replied, with tears in her eyes.

"If that's the case, why is Hinoko and Nicola dead?"

"... ... Good question. Let's ask them next time."

3456785194871287478901-7875401967532[-

Okay… for those with common sense should know who they are. (I think)

**Tyson: She partly owns the against Barney songs. Anyone like Barney here? I hope not. She doesn't own the rest except the plot and her OCs.**

Me: I want at least 3 reviews please?

**Please R&R or I won't let you R&R! –glares-**

**UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE**


	12. Recording Session

Me: My sister is sleeping, so I t am trying to post this as fast as my scan through and change a few parts if needed. So… Sorry if there's anything wrong with the spelling or grammar.

**112345678900-09876543212345678**

"OH MY GOOSE! YOU'RE… YOU'RE… MY GOD!" Mariam fainted.

"What's with her?" Tala asked.

"Maybe because I am not Kai, you are not Tala and Kaira is not Kaira?" Kai rolled his eyes.

'But not completely, we forgot to take out our contacts or in Tala's case, put on." Kaira said while taking out her contacts, revealing silver eyes, which somehow seem to glow in the dark.

"Wow Kaira, now you really look like your mother! Why do you have to put on the contacts?" Taelia smiled.

"Mostly because we want something to remember our father with?" Kai took out his contacts also revealing silver eyes, though not as luminous as his twin.

Tala put on his lavender contacts.

They looked back at Mariam, just noticing that Kiara was now poking her.

"Hello? Do you have medical problem or something like that? You keep fainting." Kiara poked her side causing Mariam to let out a high-pitch shriek and jumping high up in the air.

Mariam slapped her hand away and Kiara took her hand, rubbing the now red palm mark on her hand.

"Don't you ever poke my side again!" Mariam DEATH glared at her, with the poke-me-at-the-side-again-and-you-die kind of tone in her voice.

"Oh yeah?" Kiara shot her an even more DEADLY DEATH glared at her, sending chills down Tyson and the others' spines. While Taelia was…

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Mariam let out another high-pitch scream again, only this time it was much more ear piercing, and she rose like about 7 feet (Is it tall? I don't know anything about feet) tall.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THAT?!" Mariam gritted her teeth in anger as her hands rolled up into a fist.

She looked up when she got no answer but she found that they were already walking away.

"The hell…" Mariam quickly followed after them.

"Please…" (Kiara)

"Don't…" (Kai)

"Follow…" (Kaira)

"Us…" (Tala)

"Okay?" (Taelia)

The group looks at Taelia weirdly.

"What? I needed to join in this continuous talk…" And they just walked away, somehow forgetting about Mariam, though she kept stomping her feet, threw rocks at them and even screaming… What's wrong with them?

They finally reached their destination, the studio. And yes, it is still on the Hiwatari's property.

"Hey ya'll! What took you so long?" One weirdo wearing sunglasses even though it's night and with those curly things as their fringe and long hair right down to the floor and the hair is… hot pink. (Ewww… How did I think up of this character? Kaira: One word. Weirdo)

"Yuck! What did I say 'bout your hair style?"

"Erm… To change it?"

"Like, D'UH!"

Kai waved his hand and entered the studio, with the others following him.

"So… Thought of any new songs lately?"

"You got to be kidding. If we didn't, why would we be here?" The weirdo rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

They prepared everything first before they started the practice. (I don't know what they do… Okay?)

They stood in their positions, like this:

Kiara, the only one in the first row, right in the center. She is the lead singer.

Taelia diagonally behind her on the right. The background singer. (You are imagining them face to face with you.)

Kaira, at the left side of the second row. The pianist.

Kai, at the right side of the second row. The guitarist.

Tala at the third and last row, the drummer.

They soon started right after the music played. They sang at least 5 songs before stopping for a break.

Suddenly a coffee brown haired with chocolate brown streaks wearing a sky blue button-up shirt and jeans man came rushing in, pushing the Blitzkrieg Nightmare back in to the room.

"Hey, What's the biggie Uncle T.K.? I want my drink!" Kiara pouted and seeing this, Taelia poked her cheek and Kiara tried to bite her finger.

"Ha! Missed!" Taelia stuck out her tongue and Kiara noticed that all eyes were on them.

"May I start? And please call me Takada or T.K. Uncle sounds so old." He said.

"You are old." Kai looked at a corner of the room while saying that.

T.K. continued, " I just got you a concert for the ball on 28 November. It is for the beyblade finalists to relax before their big battle the next very day. Isn't it so cool?"

Too much enthusiasm from T.K. The Blitzkrieg Nightmare stared blankly at him. It seems that he doesn't know they are competing and they plan to win the competition!

"But what about us? I mean we are compe- –looks at Mariam- we planned to relax on that particular day. How bout we play after the whole tournament, as a consolation prize for the others who lost and an extra prize for the winners?" The group reasoned, trying to get out of this.

T.K. stared at them, obviously he was debating whether or not to give in to them. A few minutes later, he reluctantly gave in, sighing.

_Half hour later_

"Shall we?" Kiara looked around and received nods.

She started singing song after song, until it was enough to make an album. However there was a bonus track, which was the lullaby that their mothers used to sing to both the families when they were alive. They sang the song, with much emotion in their voice. Tears started rolling down their cheeks as they suddenly remembered the warm voice of their mothers.

"What was the song about?" (Mariam)

" It's for us to know and for you to find out." Kai winked at her. She blushed madly and walked off, but she suddenly turned back.

"I have another question."

"Spill." Kiara opened one eyes lazily, she was trying to sleep walk back to the mansion.

"Why does Phoenix look like Kai –Points to Kai/Phoenix- Winter looks like Tala –Points to Tala/Winter- and Poison looks like Kaira –points to Kaira- and I could tell that was Taelia immediately even though I know her nickname is Faith."

They looked at each other, sweat started to form on their foreheads.

"I am Taelia and Faith is just a stage name, but then the rest…"

_With Tyson and co_

"Now that she said it, they do look like them. And also Kaira came out with lavender and violet hair just now… NO FUCKING WAY!!!" Mariah exploded.

"Don't swear like that Mar, and also Kai's bey blading team seems to be the same name as the band… I wonder how to ask them…"

73219832791888857999999999864

ME: Bwahahaha!! Mariah and the rest found out because of the camera! Let's see what the Blitzkrieg Nightmare will do… And by the way, I'll most probably be changing the rest of the chapters from now on…

**Tyson: She owns Beyblade in her beautiful dreams… And my nightmares…**

**Odessa: Please review! –winks-**

**UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE **


	13. Pratice doesn't make perfect

The 12th chapter...

Sorry it's short. It's almost the same as it was before I deleted the story.

**1804366108633341-098533488941-69840737589031675679034659729876098723**

"Well…" Mariam tapped her foot impatiently.

"They're not them!"

"Are you sure? Positive? Positively positive? 100 sure? Nine gazillion nine zillion nine trillion nine billion nine thousand and ninety nine times positive?" She raised her brows.

Talia nodded her head so hard she felt giddy and fell onto the floor.

"Erm… Who wants dessert?!" Kiara pulled the gang off the dining room.

"Wow… I'm sure glad Mariam is so stupid…" Kai and Tala thought.

_After preparing dessert, ready to be served_

"Phew! Finally done! Who wanna go first!" Kiara clasped her hands together, and proud of her own work.

"She means who wanna die of food poisoning first..." Kai whispered to Taelia. This sentence won Kai a smack on his head.

"Don't say that. I saw everything, well almost everything, she did it correctly. I hope…" Kaira glanced at the sparkly delicious looking dessert. It was amazing that such a short time, so many desserts were made. From ice-cream on waffles to apple pie to chocolate truffle.

Mariam quickly took a bite out of the fried ice-cream. Bite after bite, until…

"OMG! What's this? It's –vomits- help!"

Kiara looked disappointedly at her dessert. What could have gone wrong? Who knows…

"SLAM!" Lucie (Another maid) came in.

"Kiara! I bought the ice-cream! I'm so sorry I forgot to throw that expired ice-cre- WTF?!" Lucie stared in shock.

"You used it didn't you?" Lucie stared at Kiara, blankly.

"Oops?… AHHHHHH! MAD WOMEN ON THE LOOSE!" Kiara ran around the table, being chased after Kaira, Lucie and Mariam.

Suddenly, Kiara started walking to one corner, drawing circles on the floor.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do better the next time…" Lucie patted her.

" How many next times! First, I put in salt instead of sugar. Second round I over baked it. Third I under baked it. Fourth I lacked one or two ingredients-"

"4 ingredients actually but whose counting." Tala gestured Kiara to then continue.

"Fifth the oven needed repairing which I didn't know and the cake exploded. Sixth I accidentally put sour cream instead of the milk. Seventh I mixed up the amount of flour and yeast. Eighth I put too much baking powder. And now!" Kiara sat down on the floor, and hung her head low.

"Don't worry, practice makes perfect." Mariam patted her back gently.

"Nothing is perfect." Kaira cut in.

"Yes. So why bother practice?" Kai gave Mariam the you-gave-the-wrong-advice look.

"Not helping!" This immediately shut them up.

Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! (It's twelve of them right?)

"Look at the time! It's already 12 midnight! Gotta have my beauty sleep. See ya'll in the morning!" Kiara jumped up the stairs, and was soon followed. They walked back to their respective rooms and locked the door, for some reasons.

"Wow. Fast recovery." Lucie shrugged it off and continued with her work.

Kiara jumped onto her waterbed.

"Oops… Bad move" She giggled as the water bed shook. Soon, she has drifted off to sleep, ignoring the screaming sounds of Mariam, most probably caused by Kai's need to suck blood again…

_**Dream/Flashback**_

_**(This scene takes place in their mansion in Russia)**_

"_**Kiara! We have a surprise for you!" Little Kiara, around the age of 5, appeared out of her room. Kiara rushed up to her grandmother, and flashed her signature smile. The kind of smile that cheer you up, make you forget your worries.**_

"_**What is it? Is it why you ignored me the past few weeks or maybe months?" Kiara bounced for every step she took together with Valencia by the side.**_

"_**Possibly"**_

"_**Most Possibly"**_

"_**We"**_

"_**Joined"**_

"_**In"**_

"_**Too"**_

_**The Hiwatari twins appeared at the gate. They held hands and rushed into the woods. (Still their property)**_

_**They reached a greenhouse… That wasn't there before.**_

"_**Tada! Your birthday present!" Alexander and Trinity waited in front of the door to the greenhouse. They stood at each side of the door. (It is a double door)**_

_**The parents opened the door, revealing flowers of all colours, green grass… And they are not in pots but like a garden.**_

_**And in the center of all the beautiful plants, was a fountain. There were three layers (Is it called like that? Sorry I very stupid) On the highest part of the fountain, lay a mermaid statue, with long, flowing, wavy hair around her body with few strands in front. She was sitting down on the up most layer of the fountain, and this, was Lady Luck aka Mercury, Mother Nature aka Neptune's sister.**_

_**Glittering water flow out from beneath the mermaid, and water splashed out from the body itself from microscopic holes. It watered the plants around it.**_

_**Kiara climbed up and sat on Mercury, getting her wet but refreshed. From that top view, the flowers made her have a warm feeling at heart that gives off the feeling that it is smiling.**_

_**The family left her alone to enjoy her new greenhouse. The adults sniff the outside air, something was wrong. Stopping the children form walking out of the door, they tried to figure out the problem. The air was so fragrant and so out of place. Realization hit them right in their face. It was POISON GAS, disguised, like a PERFUME!! **_

_**The children were pushed face flat on the floor, whereas the adults stayed in the air zone of the gas. They fell to their knees and then lay on their sides, with much difficulty breathing.**_

_**Voltaire appeared in sight, and took Valencia and gave her a pill. Her breathing became softer. But on the other hand, Alexander and Trinity wasn't so lucky. They were shot repeatly, by the heartless ex-servant, Boris…**_

_**43872465340654893685431**_

I ended at the dream. So there will be a recap before I start the real chapter in the next chap. I will continue with the dream, kay?

Tyson: She doesn't own….

UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE


	14. Hinted Love or Just Teasing?

**Ha!!! Here comes the 13****th**** chapter!!!!!!!! WOOT!**

**7-05689416-999859789088i4884040452098239-8480**

**Recap:**

_**Voltaire appeared in sight, and took Valencia and gave her a pill. Her breathing became softer. But on the other hand, Alexander and Trinity wasn't so lucky. They were shot repeatly, by the heartless ex-servant, Boris…**_

**End Recap**

_**The twin beg continuously for Boris to stop shooting their beloved parents… Voltaire took that time to stuff to pills in their mouth. Without thinking, they swallowed it. He quickly escaped, with Valencia still in his hands.**_

_**Kiara exited the greenhouse to see what was happening. Seeing the tragic scene, she climbed back up the fountain and cried. Her tears mixed with the crystal clear water, and something magical happened.**_

_**The mermaid moved. It patted Kiara's head, and comforted her.**_

"_**Cry my little baby. Cry your misery away… My sister will protect you" Mercury whispered gently near her ear. Kiara looked up at her, and noticed that she had sapphire blue hair and a pale complexion, like her mum, but instead of silver eyes, she had aqua blue eyes… **_

"_**I don't want your sister! I want you!" Mercury smiled at her.**_

"_**If there is no me, there will not be your greenhouse. Don't worry my darling; I will protect your plants as my sister will protect you. I will give life to your plants as my sister gives you your meaning of life. She will be your instructor through your life, like a mother." As on cue, the plants glowed, and a woman appeared.**_

_**She has ringlets at each side at the end of her purple and blue hair, (think of morning gloring, or search for picture of it. It's like purplelish blue with purplelish pink streaks) which reaches to her waist. She has a band made from vines around her forehead. The string of her necklace was too, made from vines, and an Emerald stone hung on it. Her clothes consist of a red checkered coller shirt and a black tie, and red and black checkered skirt. She wore a pair of black high cut converse(or whatever brand it is) shoes completed with red shoelaces with a black skull instead of the usual white or black. Her eyes were emerald, her skin pale like her sister's.**_

"_**Kiara, meet my sister, Neptune. Neptune, meet your playmate." Kiara stared at Neptune weirdly because of her next action.**_

"_**You're Kiara? You're so KAWAII! What do you wanna play?" But Neptune waits for no response as she prodded Kiara cheek's and swung her around. Mercury let out a small laugh as she slowly becomes a statue again. **_

_**They exited the greenhouse but something was wrong. Kai and Kaira were rolling on the floor, clenching their heads. Kiara rushed to their side, worry written all over her face. Neptune followed her.**_

"_**Weird sound… Bird screeching…" Was what Neptune could make out apart from their moaning. (I have no idea what's the difference between moaning and groaning,. So if I put wrongly, so sorry!) **_

_**Neptune used her vines to carry them back to their rooms. When her mission accomplished, she went into the birthday present given by Voltaire for Kiara, a beyblade. **_

_**End dream/flashback**_

Kiara was awakened from her slumber as she felt her wet cheeks. She lost her grandmother that day. Her grandmother was the best grandmother you can ever get, she her role model. She was the reason she magically dyed her hair blonde in the first place, which made her a near splitting image of Valencia. The only difference was the style of their hair. Kiara had it blonde, untied and down to her knees while Valencia has natural blonde, tied in to plaits and reaches to her butt. Kiara's three pink streaks came later, when she escaped from the abbey… Kai dyed it for her, saying that it has a meaning, a meaning for them to survive and stick together…

Every now and then she would ask Kai for the meaning to live whenever to wanted to give it up, saying that it is impossible for her live on without parents, and with a dark past haunting her most of the time, suffering from never being fully released from BioVault as the organization will occasionally use their grandmother as a bait to blackmailing them into joining the organization again when they had hatched a new plan to take over the world…

Sitting up, she went into Kai's room for the comfort. As she entered Kai's, she noticed a blue haired figure sleeping right next to him. Mariam was sleeping soundly right beside Kai, perhaps she had accepted the fact that she had became Kai's prey…

"I wonder if Kai had told her about what he has in store for her after she has insufficient blood and will become a vampire…" Kiara wondered, climbing up the bed at the other side of Kai, trying not to wake them up. She decided that only after he woke up, she would ask him…

Mariam was unexpectedly awake and faking sleep, secretly hoping Tyson and others caught that, and started spilling out the secrets and free her from Kai's grasp.

Unknown to Mariam, the camera has been broken during her struggle to stop Kai from sucking her blood. She had fell and hit her head leaving just a small bump, but the micro mini camera had fell off and the screen shattered into tiny pieces of glasses, the device started malfunctioning, but she didn't notice as the camera was very small and small enough to fall into a mouse hole.

Just before she fell asleep, Delton was cursing, swearing and scolding her for breaking the valuable camera, while the girls were sighing, they didn't know that Kai was "madly in love" with Mariam, which, of course, was a misconception. And yeah, Max was still jealous.

_The next day_

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO IN MY BED!!!" Kai bellowed, both angry and surprised.

"HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW!!!" Mariam shouted back, angry and 'embarrassed'.

"I wanna know what's the truth behind the pink streaks again…"Kiara pouted.

"It's not gonna work Kiara, he has gotten over it years ago…" Tala entered, scratching his head.

Kiara shrugged, "It's worth a try. You'll never know what will happen. After all, Kai could have became a softie when –whispers- he fell in love with Mariam."

Kai, being a vampire, excellent hearing is needed to hear the movements of a vampire hunter, because looks can be deceiving and the smell is the same, seeing as both vampire hunters and humans are… humans.

Which means he will be shouting, like this: "I AM SOOO NOT IN LOVE WITH A BITCH LIKE HER!!"

"Kai, it's so obvious, since you call her a bitch" Kiara said, a smirk spread around her face when Kai and Mariam stared blankly at her.

"Kai, from your actions, you either like bad ass girls or I'm wrong. If not, when you call her a bitch, you called her beautiful." Kiara explained, and Tala, who invented the bitches are beautiful thing continued, "Because bitches are female dogs, dog barks, barks come from trees, and trees come from nature, which is beautiful."

Silence hangs in the air. Suddenly, Neptune appeared, beaming gracefully at Tala.

"Thank you, I think with this, humans will not use the word 'bitch' often now. Also, thanks for the compliment."

"No problem and you're welcome."

An anime vein popped up at Kai's head, "STOP MOCKING ME!" He then storm off, getting ready to watch the next battle between Kingdom Hearts and Melody's Music, trying to analyze the stats of their possible next opponent.

"Oh shit. I completely forgot bout that."

"Kiara? How does your bit beast have the power to do that?" Mariam asked.

_Kiara' s POV_

"Kiara? How does your bit beast have the power to do that?" Mariam asked.

_She will be your instructor through your life, like a mother._

That sentence echoed in my head repeatly. Father and Mother died that day, Grandmother was kidnapped and then she appeared. And to be like a mother, she must be able to appear at will to take care of us. However, I can't tell her that. She can't know our past…

"Hello? Earth to Kiara!" Mariam waved her hand in front of my face, causing me to fall back. Great. I'm gonna kill her if my butt hurts for the next few days. I have a competition to win! I can't battle with a hurting butt. I stood up, the butt is not hurting and I'm not gonna be charged with murder.

"Oops. Sorry. To the answer of your question," I took a deep breath, making a huge suspense and thinking at the same time. Mariam leaned in, curious. "It's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Aww man…" Mariam hung her head down, but I saw a small pout. Haha. She looks cute like that. No wonder Kai likes her.

"My heart bleeds for you… And now it stopped. Now run along, unless you like Kai too and want to stay on his bed." I said, hinted, winking at her and grinning when smoke appeared out of her ears.

"Oh my. Mariam's speechless. You know what they say, silence means consent. And in this case, you _reeeaaally _wanna stay here. Alright, I'll go now, so as not to bother your preparation for -giggles- when Kai comes back." I laughed, running away as Mariam started to throw HIS things that most probably doesn't mean much.

"Riiight… You show that you don't love him by throwing away some of his belongings that are worthless, so that you can move your things here. Is it?" I continued teasing her, before running to my room when she exploded. Fortunately, she didn't explode literally or Kai will be sad and filled with regret for telling her is true feelings… Oh… how I crack myself up. I wonder who will cry for me when I crack literally…

87920429865478129030764865783740957345387486748985487

Lol. It was fun and easy writing this chapter. Kiara's teasing personality came from my own personality and that giggling part where I hope people will think rit like me, was also part of my personality and weird brain. Ah… It's so fun teasing other people bout love…

**Tyson: She practically owns everything in this chapter…Luckily, she doesn't own beyblade and Mariam, Kai, Tala, Voltaire and Boris.**

**Me: Oh and, please can I have three or more reviewers. Or else expect a slow update cause I haven't even start writing the next chapter yet. So the more the reviews, the faster the update. **

**UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE**


	15. Sadistic

**Just a little Christmas present for those who is still interested. **

_**blah blah blah**_** // bit beast telepathing with master. **

**8953-04093057318909-039-985678778394-348721498654**

"Oh God!! Save me from this torturous house full of luxury and craziness!" Mariam cried and rubbed her temples. She was on the way back to her room but she's lost. She has passed various types of bedrooms, from different cultures to jungle/forest types, but none of them was hers, cause hers would be listed under normal, which was _waaay_ too ordinary compared to the rooms she saw.

"What's there to save from? Most people love the luxurious life and you're already crazy enough to live here..." Kiara appeared, wearing a light pink turtle-neck dress that reaches to her mid thigh, with two-inch white boots to match, obviously ready to go to the stadium.

"Just shut the fuck up and show me my room." Mariam said.

"No way, number one: you're rude. Number two: I'm late." Kiara replied, skipping down the stairs two at once.

"Ya know, there is supposed to be a number three." Kiara looked up to faced a smirking Mariam, perhaps thinking she has won. However, Kiara never loses at such a simple argument like this.

"Number three: I don't want to." Kiara stuck out her tongue before running away, to the waiting car outside.

Mariam growled softly, before making her way to her room, or at least, trying to.

_At the stadium_

Smirks were directed at Kai's way, leaving a very confused Kai who couldn't concentrate on the battle.

"No. Can't be distracted. Must be their plan." Kai thought, shaking his head and staring intently at the battle between the remaining teams.

"Kai, why are they smirking at you? What have you done?" Kaira asked.

"I have no idea. What do you think I did?"

"Wanna ask?"

"No way. Curiosity kills the cat. And in this case, my pride."

"Which part of this has to do with your pride?"

"They might say, ho, so the great emotionless Kai Hiwatari feels uneasy because people are smirking at him rather than him smirking at other people! Wait till who and who hears this! And other shit like that." Kai stared back at his twin, who sweat dropped and anime fell.

"Remind me this the next time I ask a question that concerns your pride: We may be twins, but I'm a boy and you're a girl. Okay?"

"So... does that mean you become a boy and I'm a girl?"

"NO!! You are supposed to directly quote it!"

"Oh... okay... Fine then." The twins turned back to look at the battle but all that was taken in from the battle was:

"AND SO! THE BATTLE BETWEEN MELODY'S MUSIC AND KINGDOM HEARTS HAS ENDED! AND THE WINNER FOR THE WHOLE BATTLE WOULD BE KINGDOM HEARTS, WHO HAS WON BOTH BATTLES IN! A! SPLIT! SECOND!!" DJ Jazzman announced, almost deafening the audience as usual.

"Okay... What have you learnt?" Kaira asked, a tongue sticking out at the corner of her mouth because of her mistake.

"I learnt that we should never have talked about this while trying to analyze bladers stats and just remain our cool like nothing has happen even though people are acting out of character and we must remember our training at the abbey that teaches us ignorance."

"WRONG! I meant about Kingdom Hearts..." Kaira sighed.

"Oh. I learnt that they are definitely stronger than Melody's Music so we should try to extract information from Melody's music to find out their weakness that caused Kingdom Hearts to overpower them which may also lead to their strong point and find out about Kingdom Hearts weakness and stats, so as not to make their jobs easier when we wasted our strength doing something that surely wouldn't work on them and instead, do something that can weaken them so that we can win our battle." Kaira nodded.

"Good boy. Here's a chocolate chip cookie for you." Kaira shove the cookie into Kai's hand that is now happily munching on it (Of course, no one knew he was happy cause he's still emotionless) while The Blitzkrieg Nightmare walked to the car.

"WHAT THE HELL! You think I'm a toddler is it?" Kai threw the cookie at Kaira's head, but for some reason, Kiara jumped and caught it with her mouth, eating the remaining cookie. Kai stared at his sister, and finally decided to label her 'abnormal' instead of the usual 'childish'.

_Back at the mansion_

"OH HELL!! HOW BIG IS THIS PLACE!!" Mariam screamed, and Linda came up to her. (Remember her? She's the maid who was involved in the bedroom things… Don't think rot.)

"Sorry to interrupt your shouting, Ms Mariam, but your bedroom is right at the corner where you came from, beside Taelia's bedroom. Have you checked there?" Linda said. Mariam blushed in embarrassment, noticing she only checked rooms quite far from Kai.

"We're home!!" Kiara called out, and noticed Mariam with Linda.

"Ho… So you haven't found it and you have finally decided to ask Linda." Kiara raised her brows, and spoke with an accent, obviously mocking her. Mariam looked away and walked off without saying a word.

"Weird… She's not usually quiet. Kai, go check on your lover." Kiara smiled sweetly (Kai: You mean _sickeningly _sweet) at Kai.

"Good Lord, what have I done to deserve this?" Kai looked up the ceiling.

"You have the _dark side_" Tala emphasized, trying to make his voice as spooky as possible at the last two words.

"I did not… And I do not believe Voltaire is the _dark side_," Kai said just like Tala, " just because he commits crime. He's just a normal mad scientist with the usual intention of taking over world."

"He made you and Kaira a vampire and death angel respectively. A vampire and death angel turn humans, who are God's creations, into junior vampires or zombies, depending on where the devil wanted to post them to. Though I did not meant Voltaire, I meant the devil himself." Tala stated, and he had the last word as Kai just nodded his head. However, it does not just end there.

Kai stuck out his tongue.

Tala stuck out his tongue too after recovering from shock (he didn't know Kai was this childish to stuck out his tongue after losing a fight).

Both continued sticking out their tongue with a pattern.

They finally stuck out their together.

The sadist side of Kaira and the newbie sadist Taelia (who became a sadist thanks to Kaira) appeared.

They pushed both the boys head together, and succeeded as the boys were taken by surprised.

Ending with Kai and Tala having their tongue connected together.

All hair on Kai and Tala's body stood up. (Sorry couldn't resist writing like that. I read the story KY224 and found this way of writing amuses me.)

They were there for a few moments, registering everything that happened, before tearing away and back facing each other, disturbed with the event that occurred a few minutes earlier.

"Eww. Kaira you jerk! You can be a sadist all you like and I won't give a damn, but DO NOT CORRUPT TAELIA TOO! Also we are both GUYS!"

"Haven't you heard about bi or gay?"

"Shut the fuck up Taelia, what the fuck did Kaira do to you?:

"My my. You should not swear, I think it has been etched in my mind! No worries, I will try to re-etch it hearing only the good words. Eww. Kaira! You can be a sadist all you like but do corrupt Taelia too! Oh… Sure! I've done that. And later it would be … Okay… Everyword is censored because without the swearing it would make no sense." Kaira replied, acting as innocently as possible. Kai also wanted to give Kaira a tongue lashing (Whatever its called), but was interrupted.

"KAI! JUST GO QUESTION MARIAM ABOUT HER SANITY IM-ME-DIATE-LY!"

Kiara burst. Kai walked away, evidently annoyed.

"He is wondering who is the older one." Kaira told them before walking away.

"Don't worry, it a twin thing" The Ivanov twins said after seeing Kiara expression, with Taelia doing the talking and Tala doing the 'rest-assured' action.

891653420-957630753027

**Please leave at least 3 reviews so that I would know someone's still interested in the story after so long and is not just reading it out of boredom. My readers decrease every chapter. –Draw circles in corner-**

**Tyson: -sigh- She doesn't own…  
**

**Me: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! –claps-**

**  
**

**UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE**


	16. Mariam's Sanity

**Did I mention this and the previous chapter was once a chap? Well, now you know.**

** Odessa: She split it up just for the sake of having a title... -sigh-**

**Yrw7870984906588845556**

_Mariam's POV_

I walked back to the room, checking at few emails, and notice Delton left a very angry email. (The title was already in caps.) I clicked on it, and was gonna read the contents when someone knocked on the door.

"What?!" I answered lazily while opening the door, revealing a very pissed off Kai.

"I don't know why you're pissed, but why the fuck must you be here at this moment in this damn huge mansion?" I growled at him, I despise his face so much.

"I'm pissed cause I'm forced to be here, asking about your mental health. And the main question is, why were you quiet just now?" I rolled my eyes, and slammed the door shut. But unfortunately, Kai put his foot in between, and the very second the door connected with his foot, his hands flew to his back for god-knows-what reason, but his face was still as emotionless as ever. Though did see his lips has a bite mark that wasn't there before.

//_oh yeah… you despise his face yet you notice and remembers what on his face…// _

_//What the hell? Not my fault. His hot and I'm a hormonal teenage girl. What's wrong with that.//_

_//That's good... He's hot and you hate him and his face. What niiiice combo there.//_

_//Zip with the sarcasm. He's hot but too silent and that's not my type.//_

_//I see. He's the silent but you are noisy. No wonder//_

_//Yep… … … … HEY!!//_

_//So you prefer Tyson? He's noisy and slow at things like you//_

_//No way. He's with Hilary. Who, by the way no offense to her, is also----//_

"There definitely something wrong with you." Kai commented.

"Just shut up you evil Barney song writer." I snapped at him. Kai only blinked, before scowling. However, the only thing he said was, "Just answer my question so I can get the fuck out of your room!"

"Good lord. He's really scary. First is his evil smirk and evil glint in his eye and evil face and now attitude. I can't believe he scares me." I mumbled under her breath.

"EVEN HIS BARNEY SONGS AND WRITING BARNEY SONGS PERSONALITY SCARED ME. AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING!" I stamped my foot and aimed a punch somewhere in this freaking world but lost my balance when I threw my punch to far since all it hit was the air. God. Someone caught me. I looked up. Shit. I forgot Kai was still there.

I looked at him.

He looked back at me.

I blinked.

He smirked evilly.

I noticed it was the same smirk he wore while writing those songs.

And it still scares me.

"So it scares you." Kai suddenly spoke. What? How did know?

_//You said it loud enough for the whole house to shake//_

Okay… So that's how. I found out I was still in his arms and quickly jumped back on my feet.

He stood up.

I blushed in embarrassment.

He either didn't notice, or simply didn't give a damn.

I looked at him again.

He was still smirking evilly.

It is still scaring me.

And I think my fright showed.

"So, it still scares you." Was the only thing he said before walking away, and I did not fail to notice the evil glint in his crimson orbs. I stared in space, wondering why was the glint there. Than realization smacked me damn hard on my head. And what ran through my mind the very next moment was:

Fuck.

He knows my weakness.

**76534569273244584684**

**Me: Ooh… What Mariam gonna do? Well, the next will be uploaded… 3 reviews later!! And yeah, I'm keeping my word from the author's note to chapters earlier.**

**Tyson: -on a Christmas holiday-**

**Me: Oh yeah forgot bout that. I don't own the beyblade characters, beyblade or the idea of beyblade. I only own what I own.**

**UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE**


	17. Swearings and Reputation

**Read on…**

**Me: Oh from 'Sadistic' chapter, bout the devil and God's creation conversation. Although I am writing bout vampires, swear and stuffs, I'm actually a Christian. Okay, maybe not a Christian but a person waiting to be a real Christian. (Though it may be a looong time) So please, no insults/comments/flames about it please. (Just in case)**

**74567896432354089539802345765308-491-76-59818-**

_Kai's POV_

'Haha… Mariam finally told or actually, showed me her weakness…Maybe if I made it more evil, it will make Mariam freeze with fear and then sucking blood would be so damn easier.'

"Hey Kai what's with that evil smirk on your face… Don't tell me you did something to Mariam!" Tala popped out from nowhere, and unfortunately, I literally bumped into him.

"Hell no you baka." I growled at him for appearing out of nowhere and his assumption. Trying to remind my cool, I did my walk with my eyes close act back to my room, ignoring the memory of the event that happen earlier on and his useless questions. Although the last one is ordinary.

"Hey Kai! How do you walk with your eyes closed!"

"Train your hearing and be on alert all the time." I made it back to my room safely, and lay on my bed for a rest.

_At Mariam' room, Mariam's POV_

'Great… Delton says I'm in trouble and needs to talk to me…" I grabbed my handbag and dragged my feet out of the room.

"I soooo don't need this now…" I mumbled, and knocked into someone. I looked up, it's Kiara. Deciding to ignore her, I got up and walked past her.

"Hey! You knocked down someone else and didn't help her up and apologize! Plus, where the hell do you think you're going!" I heard her shouting at me. Rolling my eyes, I turned and let out a sigh.

"So sorry Kiara. None of your business… Since when do you swear??!" I shouted.

"You never hear me swear before?" The answer was so obvious, and it's a good thing she replied her own question before I answer and label her 'retarded'. Yes retarded. I'm so good I let her skip grades like stupid and idiot and jump directly to retarded.

"Okay… So that is obvious… Erm… I swear since I heard it from the guards in the abbey? Anyway don't worry I don't swear as much as my siblings." Kiara shrugged before walking away, obviously forgot about me. Ooh the abbey… Must be a sucker since the guards swore in front of kids. Better run before Kiara remembers bout me!

I slid down the railings (or whatever it's called) and tiptoed steadily to the front door. Seeing the door was slightly ajar, I opened it a little further and made my way out. SUCCESS! I did a teensy weensy victory dance outside the gate before anyone catches me. I have a reputation and it does not include childish and easily pleased you know…

"MARIAM GOT YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!" Someone, most probably Kai, shouted from the mansion.

"Oh crappy." I thought, and quickly get my ass as far as possible at the quickest time.

Despite all the close encounters to death or maybe just paralyzed, I reached the hotel safe and sound. I looked back and saw Kai and others still chasing after me, and ran into the lift. Pushing the '5' button, I tapped my foot impatiently. 'Ding!" The lift finally reached the 5th floor. Running up the remaining three levels (in case you forget, Delton lives on the 8th level), I saw Taelia already on the 5th level, but didn't proceed to the stairs.

'Good. I've lost them.' I thought, and finally arrived outside Delton's room. As if expecting me to arrive that very second, I heard a click and the door opened. I stepped in, noticing all the teams (with the exeption of the Blitzkrieg Nightmare of course) were there. Hold on, there's one more. The Saint Shields.

(No matter how much I want to end here, I decided to continue as I figured the chapter was too short and I am on a school holiday with this computer finally mine after all.)

"Hi sis. Long time no see. So, what have you gathered about the Blitzkrieg Nightmare." Joseph smirked at his sister.

"Tell us, the elders said if you gathered a lot of information, you passed and could continue gathering information with us. On the other hand, if you fail, your mission will end here and will remain at the village for the rest of your lives." Ozuma glared at me, but seeing it wasn't as scary as Kai's evil smirk, I sat down on the floor between Julia (Yes she went back just to know bout them) and Odessa.

"We have already filled in what they missed and what we saw, now you have to tell us the things that happened after the camera broke. Which is when Kai tried to do something to you." Delton said, and laughter filled the air.

"For one thing, the thing he was going to do is suck my blood. Read my lips. S-u-c-k m-y b-l-o-o-d."

"Oh… How would we know… Hold on. SUCK YOUR BLOOD??!"

"Yes. Didn't I tell you to read my lips? –sigh- Kai's a vampire, Kaira's a death angel, Kiara's a natural hypnotizer, the Ivanov twins are just plain weird. Oh and Kiara's bitbeast Neptune can materialize for god-knows-what-reason. The end."

"No way! That's humanly impossible! How could they exist!" Tyson gaped at my information.

"Hey, don't ask me. Hmmm…maybe I should ask them bout it too."

Ozuma sighed. "Mariam… I told you about gathering information and whether you passed or failed right? Well, it seems that you failed. You didn't even question about the vampire and death angel stuff when you knew about it."

'Yeah! We'll have to bring you back to the village, no matter how much we want you to stay here for the rest of your lives…" Dunga continued, disappointed. Though it wasn't because of the information, but of her staying in the village.

"WHAT? –eyes opened as wide as saucers- NO!!! Please let me stay. –begs on knees- I don't want to be a housewife." I protested, but all they did was shook their head. 

"This is not our choice sis, please forgive us." Joseph stood in front of me and said, while Dunga and Ozuma grabbed my hands and began to dragged me along with them.

"NO WAY IN HELL!!!!" I shouted at their ear, causing them to let go of my hands to cover their ears. Taking this opportunity, I slid out of the door and began running away… Again. Really, I think I could be a fugitive already. Wait, I am. Damn. I can't see my family and friends in the village ever again. I don't care. They were never nice to me in the first place.

_//Mariam, don't think about them. You have me… And Kai for what he is going to tell you…//_

_//How do you know he is going to tell me something instead of lecture me?//_

_//I chatted with Dranzer when you were sleeping together.//_

Right here, I think Sharkrash is smirking. Evilly, like Kai, though not as scary. Fuck him. First he scares me, now he is influencing my Sharkrash. I hate him. OUCH! I think I bumped into someone.

"So sorry I didn't see you. But I'm in a rush, so please excuse me." I apologized, before getting up and wiping dust off my butt.

"You are not going anywhere, do you hear me?" Wait, I recognize that voice. I looked up, and saw Kai's scowling face. Great. Why do I have to meet him here?? I noticed he has grabbed my wrist started to walk in a different direction to where we both were heading to just now. I also noticed it was the way to his mansion. I don't want to be there right now, and so I pulled my hand away.

"Come with me. Now." He hissed at me. I got impatient with his controlling me, but the next thing just rolled off my tongue in anger.

"FUCK YOU! I JUST WISH YOU CAN ROT IN THE BLOODY HELL AND BE BURNT TO CRISP WITH HELL'S FIRE. MAKE SURE YOUR OWN SISTER SLICE YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF WITH HER BLOODY RUSTY OLD SCYTHE TOO!!" I screamed at him. This is the first time I ever swore loudly in public before.

Fuck. It's gonna be a really bad influence for the little children accompanying their mothers. And the outburst is definitely gonna destroy my reputation as calm and reserved. Great. Just fucking fantabulous. Punks who want to protect their younger siblings innocent mind has already began throwing at me with oranges and tomatoes. While Kai is just standing there, smirking evilly at me again, perhaps laughing at my misfortune.

I really hate you Kai. Seriously. You ARE my jinx.

6414876901-5906719240-86179568759

**Hmm… Mariam really hates Kai. That's a sad thing. So how will Mariam end up with Kai in the end just as the summary said? Review for all my chapters and you will know… (Yeah, I got lazy writing please review! 3 reviews till the next chapter all the time.) But if three reviews really come fast, it may take a few days cuz I haven't written the next chapter and I will be busy. **

**Max: SHE REALLLLY DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE OCs, THE BITBEAST OF HER OCs, AND THE PLOT. –runs off to eat candy cane again-**

**Me: Yeah.. It's was still Christmas when I wrote this… **

**UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE**


	18. Help

Even though it's the midst of my exam, that doesn't stop me from writing stories

**Even though it's the midst of my exam, that doesn't stop me from writing stories!! (Not that I study for it in the 1****st**** place. XD) **

**I already wrote the chapter since quite a long time ago, but then it was all lost. . Good news, I got a laptop (my sister's old one), and now I can play whatever I want, **

**especially now that it's window. My apple windows doesn't work. XD**

**Mariam: JUST GO ON ALREADY!!**

**Me: Fine, fine… Oh and yeah, I forgot what was Kai gonna tell Mariam too… Not that it was gonna happen in this chapter.**

**7592854098479412907512943**

_Mariam's POV_

I clenched my fist tightly, humiliated. Ignoring the shouts behind me, I started walking in completely different direction, not to the hotel, not the mansion.

"Fuck Kai. Fuck Ozuma. Fuck everyone!!" I thought, glaring at the innocent blades of grass before me as I arrived at a deserted area in the park. The sun slowly set, I sat in silence, sorting out my thoughts.

That was when it struck her. She was still too absorbed in the supernatural facts of the Hiwataris' that she did not bother to remember other important things like being the Blitzkrieg Nightmare band!

She got up and ran to the hotel quicker than the human eye can see.

_Normal POV_

"Hey guys! I remembered tha-- … tha …" Whole of Mariam's body froze, looking at the sight in front of her.

"Ahh… If I am correct, you are Ms Mariam, no?" Boris asked. Mariam nodded, flabbergasted at the man.

"Ahha, I see that you are frozen in fear by the sight of me. Rest assured, for I will not kill you. Yet, that is." Boris laughed evilly.

"No no no it's not that. I was gaping at your face! I means, that double chin underneath looks like a rooster's red colour thing under his beak, and look at the number of shades you have on you face alone! You're a disaster!"

"Hmmm… I may have put on some weight by indulging the addictive fast food and probably I started exercising at irregular timings with different type of clothes everytime." Boris said, his mouth curled into a frown.

"But now's not the time for that. Since you insult me…" Boris chuckled, before walking away to supervise the minions in charge of moving all the other unconscious team members.

Mariam gasped at her friends, before joining them as she felt a sharp pain in her now throbbing head.

Two words escaped from her lips, before being engulfed by darkness.

"Help… me…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_At the Hiwatari Mansion_

"Damn it! How did she get away from us?!" Kai bit his lip and let fell on the soft bed.

"Shit, never calculated she could be smart enough to think of a way to lose us other than running as fast as possible." Tala paced round and round, making everyone but himself dizzy as he was too absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Hey Kaira, you done yet?" Kiara petted her while looking at Tala pacing, but turned away when she felt dizzy.

"Just hold on for another—DONE!! Delton is currently occupying room 869 which you should know, is on the 8th floor. So hurry up & go!"

Kai stopped Tala & Kiara, and ran ahead himself. They turned back, understanding Kai's intention fully. Probably after finding her once again, they'll need the privacy…

45795174172034658237148

**This is probably the last chapter I'm gonna post till the time where I wanna continue it again, I'm not sure. I guess I wrote it because I can't just keep it all in my head, but now I can't seem to continue it anymore. I've already though of how the ending supposed to be long ago, but I couldn't fill anything in between save for the chapters I wrote before it was deleted. **

**Right now I could just say I would just update for myself and not the amount the readers , so I probably will not be touching it for awhile until I found new inspiration. Unless you willing to give me some inspiration? If I find anything better than the one I have in mind and one that I could continue to my ending, I'll just use it.**

**Probably I'll just type drabbles or a short story, possibly only 3 shot max. XD. Hmmm… As I said, now is the exam time for me (Though it's that important except for deciding my stream for next year), but I'm more in the party mood as MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING!! –laughs- Whatever… Til next time!  
**

**  
Tyson: See previous chapters for disclaimers.**

**UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE**


End file.
